<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No hay dos sin tres by AranelPoli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555808">No hay dos sin tres</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranelPoli/pseuds/AranelPoli'>AranelPoli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adaptation, Comedy, Fluff and Angst, Fun, Happy Ending, Infidelidad, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Victor Is An Asshole, Yaoi, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yuuri Katsuki - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranelPoli/pseuds/AranelPoli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una hombre vive feliz y tranquilo en su matrimonio hasta que descubre ser el centro de un triángulo amoroso. Movido por la sorpresa y la incredulidad, en vez de optar por una venganza por despecho, decidirá buscar y encontrar al tercero en discordia. Cuando conoce al amante de su marido, comenzará un astuto plan para servir su venganza.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean Jacques Leroy &amp; Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri &amp; Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov &amp; Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. El que come callado come dos veces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mis amores, una nueva adaptación de la película con el mismo nombre o también "Mujeres al ataque" o "The other Woman"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sus labios no paraban de probarse, ambos suaves y necesitados, sus brazos moviéndose tratando de abarcar todo lo que ese cuerpo les ofrecía. compartían más que saliva, compartían más que lujuria, compartían…</p><p>-Espera… espera- susurró el menor alejándose mientras el otro lo miraba agitado tratando de controlar su errática respiración.</p><p>-Lo siento, es verdad, acabamos de conocernos- soltó negando con una sonrisa -Tal vez podríamos beber una copa y platicar- el menor lo miraba extrañado para después resoplar.</p><p>-De hecho, tuve un problema al querer quitarme la cobarta- explicó sacando enseguida aquella prenda sobre su cabeza -Pero si quieres que hablemos, hablemos- dijo alzándose de hombros.</p><p>-Oh… de acuerdo.</p><p>-O podemos hablar después.</p><p>-Sí- soltó el mayor antes de arrojarse de nuevo a esos rosados y adictivos labios que estaba seguro serían su perdición.</p><p>Fue así como la relacion de Yuri Plisetsky con Víktor Nikiforov dio inicio. Una pareja de lo más perfecta, ambos exitosos, apuestos y dispuestos a compartir su vida, con ello en mente decidieron comenzar a salir y no sólo a tener encuentros sexuales… bueno, no del todo.</p><p>Víktor se desvivía por Yuri, le llevaba flores y chocolates al trabajo, le invitaba cenas en restaurantes lujosos y compartían momentos inolvidables en el departamento del más joven. Y justo estaban en ese lugar.</p><p>Víktor, un hombre de cabellos platinados y azul mirada se encontraba mimando a un joven rubio que le dedicaba una amorosa mirada con sus enormes ojos verdes.</p><p>-Vamos, amor.</p><p>-No- negó el menor torciendo los ojos, era la enésima vez que escuchaba esa palabra en el día.</p><p>-Dijiste que sí hacia unos días, nos divertiremos, Yuri.</p><p>-Es muy pronto, Víktor.</p><p>-Claro que no- soltó el platinado acostado junto a su pareja comenzando a besar su lechoso vientre haciéndolo sonreír.</p><p>-Sí, cuando tú conozcas a mi padre y yo a tus amigos formarán parte de esto y… yo… -Yuri negó para después mirar fijamente a su novio -Sólo mantengamos nuestra burbuja, sólo un poco más- Víktor torció el gesto.</p><p>-Han pasado ocho semanas- soltó levántandose para ir por su portafolio.</p><p>-¿Estás contando?- el platinado ignoró a Yuri sacando una pequeña caja de su portafolio para después acercarse al rubio, dándosela.</p><p>-Felices ocho semanas, amor- Yuri lo miró sorprendido aceptando el regalo, sonriéndole -Lo vi y pensé en ti. Ábrelo- enseguida el rubio abrió la caja deleitándose con un lujoso reloj. Se lanzó a sus brazos besándolo con intensidad.</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>Por la mañana el sonido de la alarma lo despertó, odiaba los días de trabajo.</p><p>Resopló sin abrir los ojos aún, quería estar unos segundos más en la suave cama, pero no lo logró al sentir un cuerpo a su lado.</p><p>-¿Qué hay de desayuno?- dijo acercándose al suave cuerpo acurrucándose en el regazo de quien lo miraba con una sonrisa y una taza de café en la mano.</p><p>-Huevo con tocino- dice el apuesto nipón -Pero necesitas alejarte de todo hasta que tu colesterol baje, así que hay tocino de pavo.</p><p>-Al carajo el pavo- rezongó Víktor levantándose de la cama mientras el nipón lo miraba negando -Quiero tocino normal.</p><p>-Bien, amor, escucha -dijo el menor siguiéndolo hasta el baño en donde el platinado comenzaba a lavarse los dientes -Vi una historia de un hombre que había comido cerdo mal cocido y terminó con gusanos en su cerebro -Víktor lo miró asqueado -Su cerebro se hinchó muy rápido y luego, para aliviar la presión tuvieron que cortarle un pedazo de cráneo.</p><p>-Vaya- soltó el mayor mirándolo con el ceño fruncido para despues escupir en el lavabo mientras el otro continuaba.</p><p>-Sí, hicieron un triángulo en su cráneo, así que piensa en eso la próxima vez que comas cerdo.</p><p>-Bueno, por suerte las únicas chuletas de cerdo que quiero son las tuyas- dijo sonriendo tomando al nipón por la cintura besando su cuello haciéndolo sonreír.</p><p>Después de una rápida sesión de sexo, Yuuri bajó a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno a su esposo, quien después de un rato bajó enfundado en su elegante traje deleitándo al nipón.</p><p>-Aquí tienes- dijo ofreciéndole una taza de café junto a un plato de huevo con tocino de pavo. Vítor sonrió pero enseguida salió corriendo un enorme perro caniche subiendose a su regazo para comenzar a besarle el rostro. -¡Makkachin!</p><p>-Dios, Yuuri, debes llevarlo a entrenar- se quejó el platinado quitando al perro de su cara mientras el nipón lo tomaba con sus brazos alejándolo de su esposo.</p><p>-Lo sé, mañana lo llevaré a la escuela de entrenamiento- Víktor asintió dándole un sorbo a su café -Tenemos que confirmar que el pintor venga hoy.</p><p>-Lo que me recuerda, necesito que firmes unos papeles, cielo- dijo el mayor levantándose para ir por su portafolio sacando un par de papeles que le tendió a Yuuri.</p><p>-¿Qué son?</p><p>-Sólo unas cosas de contabilidad- el nipón asintió lentamente viendo aquellos papeles con una mueca de hastío.</p><p>-Ni siquiera entiendo esto, no quiero leerlo.</p><p>-No tienes que hacerlo, ya lo hice por los dos, sólo tienes que firmar.</p><p>-No, de verdad no entiendo esto, Víktor- dijo mirando fijamente a su esposo -Siento que necesito ir a un campamento del cerebro o algo.</p><p>-¿Qué?</p><p>-Un campamento del cerebro, amor- sonrió Yuuri comenzando a explicarle a un confundido Víktor -Es donde te hacen ejercicios para el cerebro, como cuando las personas tienen pobre visión, las hacen trabajar los ojos y después no tienen que usar lentes nunca más, lo que debería hacer- dijo sonriendo acomodándose la montura de sus lentes.</p><p>-Me gustan tus lentes- sonrió el platinado.</p><p>-Yo necesito ir, son en playas y te bronceas, bebes Ginko Bilboa todo el día y después regresas siendo un genio.</p><p>-Amor, es Ginko Biloba, Bilboa es de Rocky- Yuuri lo miró con una sonrisa y asintió.</p><p>-Cierto ¿Ves? Es por eso que debo ir al campamente del cerebro- Víktor negó acercándose al nipón para besar su frente.</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>Esa mañana Yuri llegaba a su oficina en el último piso de uno de los edificios más lujosos de la ciudad. No por nada podía leerse en la entrada del piso “Yuri Plisetsky y abogados”.</p><p>-¿Algún mensaje?- preguntó en cuanto llegó. Su asistente negó.</p><p>-No lo creo, estoy un poco distraída aquí- sonrió la bella mujer, Yuri alzó una de sus cejas al ver que en la entrada de su oficina había dos cajas enormes de archivo.</p><p>-¿Y esto no es un mensaje? No lo mencionaste, Mila.</p><p>-¿Por qué debería mencionarte algo que ver al entrar?- el rubio chistó negando para revisar la nota que había sobre las cajas.</p><p>-¿Emil Nekola? Creí que Leo de la Iglesia estaba a cargo de la fusión- la pelirroja se acercó hasta el rubio para negar.</p><p>-No, es muy emocional, quieren a alguien despiadado, así que…</p><p>-Emil Nekola- terminó Yuri con una sonrisa mordaz -Bien, pon a Seung al teléfono, voy a necesitar todos los materiales y quiero arreglar las fechas para las declaraciones- ordeó a la pelirroja quien torció el gesto.</p><p>-No sé porqué trabajas tan duro, la mejor parte de ser apuesto es no tener que trabajar- el ruso resopló con una sonrisa -No me has visto matarme trabajando ¿Verdad?</p><p>-Desafortunadamente no.</p><p>-Eso es porque tengo a Sala, ella trabaja y yo vengo aquí porque es un pasatiempo y pagas bien.</p><p>-Gracias, Mila- soltó el rubio con sarcasmo, mientras la pelirroja sonreía orgullosa.</p><p>-Por cierto, llamó tu padre para confirmar si van a ir por unos tragos con ¿Víktor?- Yuri desvió la mirada fingiendo revisar unos papeles que se encontraban sorbre su escritorio ¿Quién es Víktor?- preguntó la joven sonriendo de lado y sentándose frente al escritorio, Yuri negó para ir hasta su asiento.</p><p>-Es un hombre con el que salgo.</p><p>-Obviamente, pero ¿Cuán de todos?</p><p>-¿El único?- soltó Yuri con obviedad mirando a su amiga y asistente con molestia.</p><p>-¿Hay un solo tipo? ¿Y lo llamas Víktor? Tú nunca usas sus nombres, Yuri- el nombrado sonrió de lado -¿Qué pasó con el chico modelo? ¿El doctor no tan inteligente?</p><p>-Se fueron.</p><p>-¿Y el rabino sexy? ¿Y el primo del rabino sexy?</p><p>-Hice que se fueran- dijo sonriendo orgulloso mientras Mila lo miraba sorprendida.</p><p>-¡Te deshiciste de todos!</p><p>-Así es, limpié la banca.</p><p>-Vaya- resopló la pelirroja dejándose caer en el respaldo del asiento -No habías saliendo con un solo tipo en bastante tiempo.</p><p>-No hagas un escándalo, Mila, es algo reciente.</p><p>-Bien, de acuerdo, sin compromisos, lo entiendo y es bueno que Víktor no tenga un apodo, significa que es viable. No lo has rechazado aún.</p><p>-No es donante de riñón.</p><p>-No, es obvio que te dona algo más- finalizó la joven levántandose y dejando a Yuri con una enorme sonrisa.</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>-¿Qué pasa?</p><p>-¿Rojo o blanco?- dice Yuuri con unas cuantas bolsas encima mientras lucha subiéndose a su auto.</p><p>-¿Rojo o blanco, qué?</p><p>-¿Qué? No se te olvidó ¿Verdad?</p><p>-¿Olvidarme de qué?- decía Víktor algo confundido mientras tecleaba en su portátil.</p><p>-La cena con Otabek, amor.</p><p>-Me dijiste que era la próxima semana.</p><p>-No, te dije eso la semana pasada, lo que significa que era ésta semana- Víktor suspiró tomando la bocina.</p><p>-Lo siento cariño, tengo que trabajar.</p><p>-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez?- la voz de Yuuri estaba repleta de decepción y tristeza -Es la tercera vez esta semana.</p><p>-habrá una reunión con los americanos así que me quedaré en la ciudad esta noche- Yuuri chistó para enseguida sonreír.</p><p>-¿Sabes qué? ¿Po rqué no me reuno contigo después de tu reunión?</p><p>-¿Qué?- soltó Víktor desconcertado.</p><p>-¡Sí! Iré a encontrarme contigo a la ciudad después de tu reunión.</p><p>-No, no, no hagas eso cariño.</p><p>-No me importa- decía Yuuri bastante entusiasmado mientras Víktor comenzaba a sentirse molesto -Podemos divertirnos mucho, tomar chocolate caliente y tener sexo desenfrenado.</p><p>-¿Sabes qué? Iré a casa, amor.</p><p>-¿En serio?</p><p>-Sí, cancelaré mi reunión, no estan importante- decía el mayor tomándose el puente de la nariz.</p><p>-Cielo, gracias.</p><p>-La familia es primero, te veo en la casa- finalizó Víktor cortando la llamada con los labios fruncidos -¡Mierda!</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>-Vaya, mírate qué guapo estás- soltó Víktor en cuanto vio a Yuri, quien le sonrió con timidez subiéndose al auto. Se suponía que irían a tomar unos tragos con el padre del rubio, pero alguien había arruinado su cita.</p><p>-¿Cómo estás amor?</p><p>-No muy bien, cariño.</p><p>-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el rubio algo angustiado.</p><p>-El chico que cuida mi casa rompió la tubería del baño, tengo que ir a encargarme.</p><p>-No, Víktor ¿Irás hasta San Petersburgo?</p><p>-Tengo que hacerlo, hay casi un metro de agua en el sótano- decía el platinado con pesar y molestia.</p><p>-¿Quieres que vaya contigo? Sería divertido- dijo Yuri sonriendo con picardía mientras el mayor negaba.</p><p>-No, amor, estoy bien, ve con tu padre.</p><p>-Podemos cambiar los tragos por un desayuno - soltó el rubio tomando su celular dispuesto a avisarle a su padre del cambio de planes.</p><p>-No estaré de regreso mañana en la mañana- Yuri lo miró con molestia chasqueando la lengua.</p><p>-¿Y qué hay de la reunión con mi padre?</p><p>-Lo siento, cariño- dijo Víktor sonriendo con pesar mientras Yuri negaba cada vez más molesto.</p><p>-Sí, está bien.</p><p>-¿Por qué te molestas?</p><p>-No estoy molesto- musitó el rubio desviando la mirada hacía la ventanilla, Víktor sonrió de lado acercando su mano hasta el muslo del menor quien la alejó de inmediato.</p><p>-¿Qué quieres que haga?</p><p>-Quiero ir contigo- dijo en cuanto el platinado lo dejaba frente al bar donde el rubio se vería con su padre. Yuri se bajó molesto cerrando con fuerza, Víktor bajó la ventanilla viendo al rubio quien le dedicaba una mirada llena de desdén.</p><p>-¿Vas a ponerte en ese plan?</p><p>-¿Plan? El único plan que teníamos era con mi papá y tú lo arruinas.</p><p>-Bien, llámame cuando se te quite la molestia- finalizó el platinado alejándose dejando a Yuri bastante molesto.</p><p>Entró al bar refunfuñando y apretando los puños demasiado molesto, pero decidió cambiar su semblante en cuanto vio a su padre, quien le sonrió recibiéndolo con un afectuoso abrazo.</p><p>-Hola, hijo.</p><p>-Hola- musitó con media sonrisa- Celestino lo invitó a sentarse acercándole su trago.</p><p>-¿Quieres esto? Voy a pedir un vodka- el rubio no lo dudó, tomó el vaso dándole un gran trago para enseguida hacer una mueca de asco.</p><p>-Qué asco, ¿Por qué pediste ginebra?</p><p>-Bueno, no pude leer el menú porque dejé mis lentes en casa de Nina ¿Quieres que te hable de Nina?</p><p>-No creo- dijo Yuri negando con los labios fruncidos.</p><p>Celestino Cialdini era el padre de Yuri, un hombre americano que había buscado el amor en Rusia encontrándose con Natasha Plisetsky, una rubia hermosa que lo había conquistado. Se casaron y tuvieron a Yuri, Natasha murió de cáncer cuando el pequeño rubio tenía cinco años. A partir de ahí, Celestino parecía querer encontrar aquello que había tenido con Nat, mujeres y hombres habían ya formado parte de su lista, algo que a Yuri ya no le inmutaba siquiera.</p><p>-Pero…</p><p>-Papá, no quise saber de Kellan y no quiero saber de Nina.</p><p>-Es una chica hindú- comenzó Celestino haciendo que Yuri rodará los ojos y llamara a la mesera -Tiene una piel muy suave y es hermosa, nos conocimos en un restaurante de comida hindú.</p><p>-Oh, mira que sorpresa.</p><p>-Tiene veinticuatro años y es una gran bailarina- Yuri asentía fingiendo una enorme sonrisa. La mesera llegó y pidieron dos vodkas.</p><p>-Cada vez me sorprendes menos, papá- la joven llegó con sus tragos y ambos le dieron un gran sorbo, parecían necesitarlo.</p><p>-¿Y dónde está tu hombre?</p><p>-Creo que acabamos de terminar- dijo Yuri desviando la mirada con tristeza.</p><p>-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?</p><p>-Se rompió la estúpida tubería de su casa y vive en San Petersburgo, así que no vendrá.</p><p>-¿Y en alguna parte de la historia se comportó como un cretino?- Yuri negó.</p><p>-Es la forma en la manejó la situación, papá, no quiere conocerte.</p><p>-Estás siendo paranóico, hijo.</p><p>-Te digo que algo no funciona y cuando siento eso, casi siempre tengo la razón- soltó molesto dándole un gran sorbo a su trago.</p><p>-Ay, por favor, Yuri, en cada relación que tengo algo no ha funcionado.</p><p>-Y probablemente por eso es que vas por tu quinto divorcio con alguno de mis hermanos de fraternidad- Celestino miró a su hijo con media sonrisa igonrando su molesta perorata.</p><p>-¿Te gusta ese hombre, verdad?- Yuri lo miró en silencio unos segundos y después asintió derrotado.</p><p>-Eso creo.</p><p>-Entonces olvida toda esa basura y sorpréndelo.</p><p>-No es basura.</p><p>-Sí, lo es- el menor chistó negando -Ponte algo sexy y lleva tu trasero a San Petersburgo, arregla la plomería de ese hombre.</p><p>-Son dos horas hasta allá- dijo haciendo un puchero. Celestino sonrió acercándole su trago el cual Yuri tomó dándole un sorbo para después sonreír convencido.</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>Yuri manejó dos horas con una enorme sonrisa y… con un traje de plomero sexy que le quedaba bastante bien, además de que ese ajustado pantaloncillo resaltaba sus largas piernas. Llegó hasta la casa de Víktor, la cual había rastreado con su GPS y que ahora notaba era enorme, lujosa y muy bonita.</p><p>Bajó de su auto mirándose por el vidrio de la ventanilla, de verdad se veía exquisito, con su cabellera suelta y esa camisa ajustada. Víktor se moriría.</p><p>Se acercó a la entrada la cual estaba adornada con unos enrome jarrones, qué buenos gustos tenía el platinado. Tocó el timbre y esperó con una sonrisa coqueta mientras balanceaba una sopapa, porque si iba disfrazado de plomero tenía que estar en el papel con todo y artefactos. Esperó unos segunds hasta que la puerta se abrió, siendo recibiendo por un hombre que no era Víktor.</p><p>-Hola- saludó el hombre en pijama mirando a Yuri de arriba abajo.</p><p>-Hola, busco a Víktor.</p><p>-¿De qué se trata?</p><p>-Soy Yuri, tú debes ser el chico que cuida su casa ¿No?</p><p>-No, soy su esposo, Yuuri- dijo el nipón extrañado haciendo que el rubio lo mirara asombrado comenzando a boquear -¿Es una especie de función desnudista?</p><p>-No… yo… yo me equivoqué de dirección- soltó el rubio nervioso y mirando a los lados fingiendo buscar otra casa.</p><p>-¿A quién buscas?</p><p>-A Víktor Niliforv- Yuuri frunció el ceño.</p><p>-¿Víktor Nikiforov?</p><p>-No… no… es un hombre bajo y calvo… creo que vive a unas casas de aquí, se llama… Vitya- el nipón negó.</p><p>-No hay ningún Vitya en esta calle- el rubio se alzó de mano y sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás alejándose de ahí.</p><p>-Bien, como sea, yo… -y se hizo demasiado hacia atrás ya que chocó con el enorme jarrón de la entrada cayendo junto a él. El nipón miró aquello sin creer lo que veía, incapaz de reaacionar, Yuri por su parte se levantó con dificultad mirando el desastre a su alrededor.</p><p>-Te enviaré un cheque por el jarrón- susurró señalándolo para comenzar a caminar hacia su auto mientras Yuuri miraba preocupado aquello para después negar, una extraña idea se formaba en su cabeza y no le gustaba, no le gustaba nada.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. El que busca encuentra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al día siguiente, un Yuri bastante molesto llegaba a su oficina y su rostro significaba peligro, algo que Mila notó enseguida mirándolo con una mueca, sobretodo por lo que encontraría en su escritorio.</p><p>El rubio entró a su oficina siendo recibido por un enorme arreglo floral que tenía una nota. Yuri la tomó mirándola apretando los dientes.</p><p>
  <em>“Arreglemos esto, amor”</em>
</p><p><em>Maldito infeliz</em>, pensó rompiendo en pedazos la tonta nota para enseguida tomar las flores y arrojarlas en el bote de la basura. Mila se acercó alzando una de sus coloradas cejas.</p><p>-¿Qué sucedió? Y tiene que haber sido algo grande, porque estabas loco por él hace dos días y no puede ser el sexo porque estabas de mejor humor y tu pelo es más brillante- Yuri bufó mirándola con molestia para después dejarse caer en su asiento.</p><p>-Está casado, tiene esposo.</p><p>-¿Y crees que no puedes contra él?- Mila recibió una mirada repleta de desdén.</p><p>-Ese no es el punto, yo no salgo con hombres casados, ni destruyo hogares para salir con alguien.</p><p>-No se trata de eso, Yuri, Sala y yo estábamos casadas y no éramos felices, ahora lo somos.</p><p>-Destruiste dos matrimonios, Mila.</p><p>-Primero que todo- dijo la joven alzando un dedo -uno de esos matrimonios era el mío, así que no cuenta. Y segundo, el esposo de Sala era un gordo sin atractivo sexual, eso estaba condenado desde el principio así que no cuenta como engaño- Yuri la miraba con el gesto torcido mientras negaba lentamente.</p><p>-No creo que así funcionen las cosas.</p><p>-Todo lo que digo es que un tipo casado sería la pareja perfecta para ti. El tipo fue capaz de vivir toda esa vida sin que te dieras cuenta, necesitas a alguien que tenga algo que lo mantenga ocupado.</p><p>-¡No un esposo!- gritó con frustración -Yo no hago eso, ya estoy grande para esto. He salido por años y ya lo superé, ya no lo necesito más- finalizó Yuri un poco harto de todo.</p><p>-Estás siendo negativo- dijo Mila mirándolo con los labios fruncidos -Me iré, pero te diré lo que me dijo mi madre y es un consejo que vale mucho -Yuri la miró cansado -Las personas egoístas viven más.</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>Después del incidente de la mañana, Yuri había decidido gastar sus energías en sus casos y distraerse de toda esa mierda de Víktor.</p><p>-Yuri- interrumpió Mila entrando a su oficina.</p><p>-Si vienes a decirme que moriré joven por mis decisiones…</p><p>-Lo buscan- dijo la joven interrumpiendo a su jefe, quien la miró extrañado.</p><p>-¿Quién?</p><p>-Yuuri Nikiforov- el rubio la miró unos segundos sin expresión alguna hasta que alzó ambas cejas y resopló, ese era el colmo. Se levantó pasando a un lado de la pelirroja quien esperaba que no asesinaran a su amigo.</p><p>-Hola- saludó en cuanto salió a la sala de espera y vio al nipón esperando por él.</p><p>-Hola- musitó levantándose con cierto nerviosismo -Soy Yuuri, te conocí el viernes en la noche… en mi casa</p><p>-Sí, lo recuerdo- dijo incómodo -Si estás aquí por lo de tu jarrón, te lo pagaré, lo juro.</p><p>-No, yo… encontré tu número en el celular de mi esposo -dijo mirando al rubio con cierta incomodidad -Era el único Yuri aparte de mi y estaba ahí, bueno entré con su contraseña y fue molesto porque no sé nada de su vida últimamente, pero, en fin, aquí estoy y pensé que tal vez podríamos hablar.</p><p>-No, no podemos- soltó el rubio tratando de ser lo más diplomático posible -Si tienes problemas con tu esposo deberías preguntarle a él.</p><p>-Bueno, lo haría, pero estoy seguro que me está mintiendo y se está acostando contigo- dijo el azabache mirándolo intensamente, Yuri desvió la mirada sin saber qué decir ante eso y fue una reacción notada por Yuuri, quien lo miró extrañado -Entonces ¿Tengo razón? ¡¿Tengo razón?! ¡Te estás acostando con mi esposo!</p><p>-Lo siento, no tenía idea, yo…</p><p>-¡¿Te acuestas con mi esposo?!- gritó de nuevo Yuuri comenzando a dar de vueltas por el lugar tomándose el cabello y respirando cada vez más rápido mientras el rubio miraba a los lados esperando que en los otros despachos no estuviese escuchando.</p><p>-Baja la voz.</p><p>-¡Dios! Ok… de acuerdo- soltó el nipón comenzando a gimotear -No esperaba esto para nada. Creí que vendría aquí y me dirías que estaba loco- dice sonriendo sin humor dejándose caer en uno de los asientos de piel -Es algo muy horrible para ser verdad y es peor cuando te pasa a ti y… ¡Diablos!- suelta apretando los ojos soltando un para de lágrimas para después levantarse y acercarse a uno de los enorme ventanales -¿Esto está abierto? ¿Hay como salir? Necesito salir ¿Está abierta esta ventana?- decía palpando el vidrio mientras Yuri negaba.</p><p>-No, por una buena razón. Si tienes un ataque de pánico debes salir y tomar aire fresco.</p><p>-Romperé la ventana, la romperé- dijo pegando su rostro contra el vidrio mientras Yuri lo miraba con lástima -Hace calor aquí- jadeó sentándose de manera desprolija</p><p>-Yuuri, te diré lo que quieras saber si te levantas y te vas- musitó el rubio acercándose al nipón quien lo miró con tristeza.</p><p>-¿Lo que sea?</p><p>-Sí, lo que sea.</p><p>-Bien, ayúdame a levantarme- dice Yuuri extendiendo su mano, el rubio la toma con molestia levantándolo de su mal estado.</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>Era el cuarto shot de tequila que Yuuri tomaba y ni siquiera habían comenzando a hablar, Yuri lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>Había decidido llevarlo a un bar que estaba cerca de su oficina, el nipón lo había esperado por un par de horas hasta que terminó su jornada, de verdad estaba desesperado.</p><p>-¿Cuánto tiempo tienen tú y mi esposo viéndose?- dijo el nipón en un jadeo después de su quinto shot.</p><p>-No lo sé, un par de meses.</p><p>-¿Y cuándo empezaron a acostarse?- el rubio le dirigió una mirada incrédula para después fingir que pensaba.</p><p>-Tratamos de esperar hasta la fiesta de graduación, pero nos dejamos llevar- dijo con un deje de sarcasmo -Somos adultos, tuvimos sexo. No creo que importen los detalles.</p><p>-Los detalles sí importan porque hay una diferencia entre tener sexo una vez y tener sexo diez veces- dijo mirándolo con molestia haciendo que el rubio torciera el gesto no muy convencido con lo que el nipón decía -¡Dios! ¿Tuvieron sexo más de diez veces?</p><p>-Ser específico es mala idea.</p><p>-Por favor.</p><p>-Bien, se me viene a la cabeza, no sé… ¿Cincuenta veces?</p><p>-¡Cincuenta veces! ¡¿Tuviste sexo con mi esposo cincuenta veces?!- gritó el nipón más sorprendido que molesto mientras Yuri se sonrojaba -¿No tienes trabajo o un pasatiempo? ¿Qué sucede contigo?- dijo Yuuri negando para después hacer una mueca incrédula -¿Eso significa que no está entrenando para el maratón?</p><p>-No lo sé.</p><p>-Esto no está bien- susurró Yuuri tomando su cabeza con ambas manos -Soy parte del equipo Nikiforov, yo trabajo mucho para que él se enfoque en sus cosas. Acepté no tener hijos porque él no estaba listo, fui a Canadá ¿Sabes lo lejos que está Canadá?</p><p>-Sí, lo sé- musitó Yuri sin saber qué más hacer.</p><p>-¿Y qué haré ahora? No estoy listo para tener citas y tampoco para estar soltero. La última vez que lo estuve tenía veinticuatro y tenía una piscina de hombres para elegir… ahora sólo queda un charco- gimoteó con la mirada perdida -Y son viejos asquerosos, yo no quiero eso.</p><p>-Sé que crees que es así de malo, pero honestamente es peor ¿Sabes por qué?- comenzó Yuri recibiendo una mirada lastimosa -Porque aún si conoces a un buen tipo, y me refiero a bueno con que no es un sociópata evidente, no puedes emocionarte al respecto porque es cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguno de los dos se aburra, sea infeliz y luego diga que se terminó. Y ese es un final feliz, un final de mierda es como el que tenemos ahora, en el que le pones una trampa al esposo del príncipe encantador.</p><p>-Entonces ¿Dices que siga con él?- preguntó Yuuri sorbiendo por la nariz.</p><p>-Digo que todo falla eventualmente y que la monogamia no es natural. Si puedes vivir con eso entonces anda y sigue así, pero si no, sugiero que planees algo y te vayas.</p><p>-¿Qué hay de la gente que intenta arreglarlo? Tal vez esa sea una opción- Yuri negó rodando los ojos para después vaciar su vaso de un solo trago.</p><p>-Los mentirosos e infieles no cambian y si lo solucionas, él lo volverá a hacer y terminarás donde empezaste, deseando que lo hubieras dejado la primera vez. Pero esa es mi opinión, es tu esposo- Yuuri se mordió el labio inferior mirándolo algo confundido -¿Qué dice tu interior?- el interior del nipón al parecer ya tenía mucho alcohol y por ello vomitó a los pies del rubio.</p><p>Yuri resopló molesto sacando al pobre hombre a la calle para que terminara de vaciar su estómago, por desgracia, gracias al viento de la calle a Yuuri se le había subido el alcohol a la cabeza.</p><p>-Dame un beso- pidió colgándose de su cuello mientras Yuri se alejaba del terrible aliento del nipón.</p><p>-No, quítate, pediré un taxi- se quejó alejándolo y dejándolo sobre la banqueta para poder silbarle a un taxi, que por suerte se detuvo enseguida -Ahora, sube al auto con cuidado- dijo tomándolo por debajo de sus brazos para levantarlo mientras el nipón comenzaba a reírse.</p><p>-Eres el mejor.</p><p>-Sí, sí, ese soy yo, el amante del año- rezongó dejándolo en el asiento trasero y cerrando la puerta para enseguida indicarle al chofer la dirección de Víktor.</p><p>-¡La mejor fiesta de todas!- gritó Yuuri asomando su cabeza por la ventanilla haciendo que Yuri sonriera de lado. El auto avanzó con el nipón gritando y lanzando carcajadas.</p><p>-Mierda, esto fue muy extraño- susurró viendo al auto irse, de verdad que aquello había sido lo más extraño que había vivido en su alocada vida y eso era decir mucho.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Al que a buen árbol se arrima buena sobre le cobija</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Llegar a su casa ebrio era algo que no acostumbraba en su perfecta vida de perfecto esposo… <em>claro</em>.</p><p>Arrugó el gesto al pensar en ello entrando a su habitación y viendo a Víktor dormido sin la menor idea lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Negó suspirando que de ahora en adelante su vida ya no sería la misma, ya no podría ver a las personas igual sin saber si estaban pasando lo mismo que él y que decidían no mostrarlo, justo como lo hacía por la mañana en el supermercado, haciendo compras como si nada hubiese sucedido.</p><p>Eso no podía ser así, no podía estarle pasando a él.</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>Era su segunda junta en el día y ya estaba un poco cansado. Tomó su bolígrafo golpeándolo contra las hojas que tenía enfrente mientras escuchaba a Emil Nekola parlotear de cosas sin importancias.</p><p>-Yuri- susurró Mila acercándose sigilosamente detrás de su jefe.</p><p>-¿Qué?</p><p>-Te busca Yuuri Nikiforov, está en la entrada del edificio- el rubio miró a su amiga incrédulo mientras esta se alzaba de hombros y salía. Frunció el ceño y se levantó para salir enseguida y saber qué era lo que ese hombre quería.</p><p>Bajó hasta la recepción acercándose al guardia de seguridad, quien lo miró confundido.</p><p>-Licenciado Plisetsky.</p><p>-¿Qué sucede?- el hombre señaló con su mentón hacia Yuuri, quien estaba sentado con un enorme perro a sus pies y unos lentes que cubrían la mitad de su rostro. Yuri lo miró extrañado.</p><p>-Lo llamamos porque este hombre se hace pasar por ciego e insiste verlo- en ese momento, el nipón se levantó furioso de su lugar tomando la correa de su perro.</p><p>-¡Yo no dije eso! Uso estos lentes porque me veo de la mierda y al ver al perro se imaginó eso- se quejó haciendo que el rubio suspirara y se tomara el puente de la nariz.</p><p>-Yo me encargo, gracias- dijo al guardia algo apenado con una sonrisa y tomando al nipón del brazo para alejarse. -¿Qué sucede?</p><p>-Pretender que no sé nada de la infidelidad de Víktor me llevó a una enorme furia y rencor, y no eres un cualquiera ni nada por el estilo…</p><p>-Vamos afuera- musitó Yuri sospechando que el nipón haría de nuevo una vergonzosa escena. Yuuri asintió saliendo junto a Makkachin y sus enormes lentes de sol. -Asumo que viniste porque pensaste que somos amigos y me importan tus problemas, pero no es así. No me importan tú, ni Víktor, ni tu matrimonio, ni tu perro- el nipón lo miró con un puchero lastimoso.</p><p>-Sólo quería mantenernos en contacto- Yuri lo miró ofendido abriendo la boca sin creer lo que ese extraño hombre decía.</p><p>-¡No quiero estar en contacto!</p><p>-Bien, de acuerdo- aceptó Yuuri agachando la mirada.</p><p>-Gracias- finalizó Yuri algo agitado y dándose la vuelta para volver a su aburrida junta, la cual prefería que seguir con esa bizarra e incómoda situación.</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>Después de tan estresante escena, esa misma tarde, Yuri se encontraba en casa ahora tranquilo y tratando de despejar su mente con una copa de vino.</p><p>O al meno eso creyó.</p><p>Cuando estaba por sentarse a ver la televisión su timbre se escuchó. Rodó los ojos levantándose molesto para asomarse por la mirilla. <em>No podía ser cierto.</em></p><p>-Lo siento, soy yo, no te enojes. Sólo quiero hablar y tal vez podamos cenar algo- dijo Yuuri sonriendo hacía la mirilla y alzando una bolsa con lo que parecía ser la cena. Yuri negó y resopló sabiendo que quizá el diablo lo estaba castigando por todos sus juegos pasados.</p><p>-¿Cómo supiste dónde vivo?- preguntó en cuanto abrió, recibiendo una mirada avergonzada del nipón, quien claro, no venía solo.</p><p>-Te seguimos a casa- aceptó acariciando la cabeza de Makkachin.</p><p>-¿Y cómo entraste al edificio?</p><p>-Esperamos a que alguien saliera y entramos- el rubio lo miró sin saber si llamar a la policía o comenzar a reírse.</p><p>-¿Qué quieres? ¿No entiendes lo raro que es esto?</p><p>-Sólo pensé que podríamos hablar porque yo… -Yuuri comenzó a boquear entre la vergüenza y entre no saber qué decir -Yo… porque… todo mi mundo se vino abajo y no tengo trabajo, no tengo dinero propio y honestamente no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer- aceptó con los ojos humedecidos y mirando al rubio con pesar comenzando a llorar -No tengo amigos con quienes hablar porque todos mis amigos son amigos de Víktor. Sin exagerar, tú eres literalmente la única persona en el mundo que sabe lo que está pasando y si sigo hablando conmigo me volveré loco- <em>creo que ya sucedió</em> pensó Yuri mirando al nipón con algo de lástima.</p><p>-No puedo hablar contigo hasta que dejes de llorar.</p><p>-Lo siento- gimoteó Yuuri tratando de calmarse apretando la garganta -Es que estoy muy triste.</p><p>-Llora por dentro como un ganador.</p><p>-De acuerdo- acepta respirando con dificultad y guardando su llanto consiguiente un dolor en la garganta.</p><p>-No puedes encargarte de ti mismo a menos que seas fuerte. Y si quieres hablar con alguien que no sea un chismoso, yo te puedo dar los nombres de tres abogados.</p><p>-Los abogados cuestan dinero.</p><p>-Tienes dinero, tienes la mitad de lo que tiene Víktor- explicó el rubio haciendo que Yuuri asintiera lentamente agachando la mirada.</p><p>-Está bien, gracias.</p><p>-De nada ¿Terminamos?- espetó Yuri algo tajante recibiendo una mirada ofendida.</p><p>-¿Terminamos? Esa no fue una conversación, sólo me dijiste cosas hirientes- finalizó dándose la vuelta junto a Makkachin. Yuri suspiró apretando los labios, quizá sí se había excedido un poco.</p><p>-De acuerdo, mira- dijo haciendo que Yuuri regresara a su lado rápidamente con una mirada esperanzada -Si te dejo entrar no nos peinaremos el cabello, ni beberemos tragos amistosos y mucho menos una pijamada.</p><p>-No, nada de eso, lo prometo.</p><p>-Tienes una hora- soltó Yuri haciéndose a un lado dejando pasar al nipón con su peluda compañía -Y me dejarás elegir lo que trajiste de cena.</p><p>-De acuerdo- sonrió Yuuri asintiendo dándole la bolsa.</p><p>-Toma asiento- dijo llevando la bolsa hasta la cocina. Al volver vio que Yuuri no se había movido de su lugar y miraba a su alrededor algo incómodo o al menos él, ya que el perro ya había tomado lugar en el sofá más grande.</p><p>-Makkachin, bájate- susurró Yuuri, pero el perro sólo lo ignoró.</p><p>-Lo que me faltaba.</p><p>-Es sólo un cachorro, no entiende.</p><p>-De acuerdo, sólo siéntate- aceptó alzando sus manos y sentándose en el sofá pequeño. Yuuri volvió su mirada a su alrededor mostrándose ansioso -¿Qué?</p><p>-No quiero sentarme en un lugar en donde Víktor y tú tuvieron sexo- el rubio resopló pensando pasando su mirada por el lugar -¿Esa silla?- señaló Yuuri por detrás de Yuri, quien la miró haciendo una mueca.</p><p>-Mejor no.</p><p>-¿Y este pequeño taburete?- señaló a su lado haciendo que Yuri negara lentamente -Bueno, me sentaré en el alféizar- sonrió yendo a la ventana.</p><p>-Para ser honesto…</p><p>-¿En serio?- soltó Yuuri sorprendido mientras Yuri se alzaba de hombros -Es una ventana, la gente puede ver hacia adentro.</p><p>-Mira, tendrás que elegir un lugar sin darle más vueltas. Siéntate- Yuuri resopló dejándose caer junto a Makkachin, y estaba por decir algo más, cuando el celular de Yuri se escuchó vibrando en la pequeña mesa de centro.</p><p>Yuri vio la pantalla desde su lugar y después miró al nipón chistando, de verdad que ese día estaba siendo demasiado extraño y molesto.</p><p>-¿Es Víktor?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-Víktor está en Sochi ¿Por qué te habla desde ahí?</p><p>-No sabía que estaba en Sochi- musitó Yuri sin responder la estúpida llamada y dejándose caer en el respaldo del sofá.</p><p>-¿Por qué te llama entonces?</p><p>-Tampoco sé eso. Usualmente no llamo a mis novios cuando me entero que están casados- dijo con sarcasmo.</p><p>-¿Lo has estado ignorando y aún así te llama?- Yuri se alzó de hombros ante la incrédula mirada del nipón.</p><p>-Quizá por eso me llama.</p><p>-¿Qué tal si te llama para decirte que está enamorado de ti y que quiere estar contigo?</p><p>-No me importa.</p><p>-¿Qué tal si esta enamorado de ti?- continuó Yuuri con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro -¿Alguna vez te ha dicho que te ama? ¿Ha hablado así contigo? ¿Crees que aún me ame?- y ahí estaba la realidad de tosa esa estúpida verborrea. Yuri lo miró alzando sus rubias cejas.</p><p>-Si vamos a hacer esto necesito un trago.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cuando una puerta se cierra otra se abre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de unas copas de vino y haber vuelto esa situación algo menos tensa, ambos hombres se encontraban sentados terminando su segunda botella de vino y terminando de cenar el delicioso katsudon que el nipón había llevado.</p><p>-¡Lo tengo!- gritó Yuuri de pronto provocando el rubio lo mirara extrañado.</p><p>-¿Qué tienes?</p><p>-Pues que tienes la casa perfecta, eres el hombre perfecto y seguro puedes quitarte la ropa en este instante y no tendrías ningún defecto y estarías completamente depilado, listo para la acción- dijo Yuuri con la voz algo distorsionada por el alcohol mirando al rubio con una sonrisa.</p><p>-Bueno, mi situación de depilación está contralada, es cierto- dio Yuri alzándose de hombros.</p><p>-¿Lo ves? Yo no lo estoy, necesito una semana de preparación- el rubio le dedicó media sonrisa para después levantarse por su tercera botella de vino.</p><p>-¿Acaso Víktor no te ve siempre desnudo?</p><p>-¡No!</p><p>-¿No te ve?- preguntó casi indignado mientras Yuri negaba con una sonrisa.</p><p>-No, para nada.</p><p>-¿Viven en los 70’s? ¿Cómo es que lo tienes?</p><p>-Al natural- aceptó el nipón sonriendo haciendo un círculo con sus manos sobre su entrepierna.</p><p>-A nadie le gusta eso, Yuuri, no digo que tenga que ser completo, pero al menos pódate un poco.</p><p>-Como sea- dijo el nipón restándole importancia- No estoy listo para competir con hombres como tú. Aunque técnicamente lo he estado haciendo todo este tiempo.</p><p>Yuri chistó yendo hasta el frigorífico mirando a Yuuri con un poco de lástima, él nunca buscó aquello y se sentía molesto por el hecho de que el nipón pensara que sí.</p><p>-No estamos en competencia- dijo cerrando la nevera con dos botellas en la mano -Fuimos engañados por el mismo tipo. Lo llamo un empate- sonrió llegando hasta Yuuri, quien asintió sonriendo -¿Tequila o vodka?</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>Después de unos tragos de vodka, ahora se encontraban en el lujoso armario de Yuri, con el nipón paseando de un lugar a otro poniéndose encima todo lo que veía haciendo sonreír al rubio, quien se encontraba sobre el suelo empinándose la botella de alcohol.</p><p>-No puedo creer que esté en el armario del amante.</p><p>-No soy un amante. Un amante sabe que sale con un hombre casado, yo no lo sabía, así que no soy un amante.</p><p>-No eres un amante- sonrió Yuuri poniéndose un reloj mientras ya llevaba una corbata, un sombrero, un blazer…</p><p>-Gracias.</p><p>-Siento haber dicho que lo eras- Yuri niega con media sonrisa mirando a su alrededor levantándose enseguida.</p><p>-Ten, ponte estos. Son especiales- dijo tomando unos tenis de diseñador muy lindos y exclusivos.</p><p>-No puedo creer que seamos de la misma talla- dijo Yuuri tomando aquellas bellezas sentándose en el suelo para colocárselos.</p><p>Después de eso comenzó a ver la ropa interior del rubio sonrojándose con cada prenda que encontraba.</p><p>-No sé si a los hombres les guste esto- dijo tomando una pequeña prenda de encaje rosa.</p><p>-Es muy sexy- Yuuri negó.</p><p>-Se aplastarían mis testículos- el rubio lanzó una carcajada contagiando al nipón, pronto ambos se encontraban en el suelo con un ataque de risa.</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>La luz se colaba de una manera molesta a través de sus párpados con una luz molesta que sólo hacía que su cabeza doliera aún más. Se removió sobre sus brazos quejándose en silencio moviendo su cabeza para evitar el sol y esperar que el dolor de su cuerpo también desapareciera.</p><p>Por otro lado, Yuuri soñaba con Víktor, con su boda y aquél hermoso día en el que se juraron amor eterno sellándolo con un beso de amor verdadero…</p><p>-¡Yuuri, despierta! Estás besándote con tu perro- escuchó de pronto la voz de Yuri hablarle, además de que la lengua de Makkachin había humedecido todo su rostro… <em>rayos</em>, no había sido Víktor.</p><p>-Diablos- susurró mirando la cara de su perro frente a él, después se giró observando a Yuri, quien le dedicaba una mirada adormecida.</p><p>Se habían quedado dormidos sobre los sofás de la sala y al parecer se habían emborrachado o al menos eso le decía la terrible resaca que sentía.</p><p>Bostezó desperezándose estirando sus músculos mientras Yuri se dejaba caer de nuevo sobre el sofá. Se talló los ojos y de pronto, Makkachin daba vueltas sobre su eje.</p><p>-No, no, no, no- soltó, pero fue demasiado tarde. El hermoso caniche había hecho sus necesidades sobre el suelo del departamento de Yuri.</p><p>Yuuri torció el gesto girándose lentamente a ver al rubio, quien había visto todo eso dedicándole una mirada molesta con los ojos entrecerrados.</p><p>-Maldición, Yuuri.</p><p>-¿Quieres que lo limpié?- Yuri miró al nipón con obviedad.</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>-Te enviaré la factura de la limpieza- se disculpó el nipón sosteniendo la correa de Makkachin mientras esperaban un taxi.</p><p>-Créelo- asintió Yuri ahora enfundado en un caro traje dispuesto a ir a trabajar.</p><p>-¿Me enviarás los nombres de los abogados?</p><p>-¿Los quieres?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-Víktor es un tramposo, si se entera que tienes abogados puede convertirse en tu enemigo. Tienes una ventaja, así que úsala. Haz bien tu trabajo- Yuuri asintió con cada palabra esperando ser tan astuto como ese rubio ruso.</p><p>-Gracias por todo, te lo agradezco mucho- finalizó abrazando a Yuri, quien se sintió un poco incómodo palmeando su espalda con una mueca.</p><p>-De nada. Adiós- dijo parando un taxi recibiendo una sonrisa de parte del nipón, quien subió al auto junto a Makkachin rumbo a su hogar.</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>De verdad estaba odiando a la persona que le estuviese llamando a esa hora de la mañana, en fin de semana y justo después de la borrachera que había agarrado días atrás sin poder dormir y ahora que por fin lo hacía…</p><p>-Mierda- susurró levantando su cabeza de la almohada y estirando el brazo para tomar su celular sólo para ver el rostro de Yuuri en la pantalla.</p><p>-Lo siento ¿Te desperté? Creí que tenías el celular apagado.</p><p>-¿Entonces para que llamarme?- preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño adormilado.</p><p>-Pues… no es la gran cosa, pero… ¿Sabes? Algunas veces uno tiene un grano en la frente y comienzas a rascarlo hasta que se convierte en un cráter enorme chupa almas… y destruye vidas- decía Yuuri frunciendo los labios con cierta molestia mientras sostenía un palo de golf. Yuri, por su parte, lo escuchaba comenzado a impacientarse.</p><p>-¿Me llamaste por una espinilla?</p><p>-Amm… no exactamente- dijo Yuuri avergonzando mientras miraba a su alrededor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Después de la tempestad viene la calma ¿No?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de la imprudente llamada del nipón, Yuri se dirigió hasta su casa resoplando unas mil veces y negando, pensando <em>¿Qué demonios hacía yendo a la casa de Víktor?</em> Pues Yuuri parecía algo preocupado con lo que sucedía y ni siquiera se lo había mencionado.</p><p>Aunque cuando llegó, se había imaginado cientos de escenarios, menos el que veía frente a él.</p><p>-¿Qué carajo hiciste?- musitó mirando a su alrededor una vez que Yuuri lo había dejado pasar con un deje de vergüenza.</p><p>La oficina de Víktor estaba destruida por lo que al parecer había sido un ataque de ira, una que le era difícil imaginar con la inocente cara de Yuuri.</p><p>-Fue un accidente.</p><p>-¿Un accidente? Yuuri…</p><p>-Lo sé, lo sé- asintió el azabache abrazándose a si mismo mientras Yuri continuaba mirando a su alrededor.</p><p>-¿Estabas drogado?</p><p>-No, lo que sucedió fue que empecé a buscar unas cosas entre los libreros de Víktor y después fui a su escritorio- comenzó Yuuri con un ligero sonrojo -Y un cajón estaba cerrado y se me hizo sospechoso, entonces pensé que toda la habitación estaba llena de mentiras y secretos. Ahí fue cuando una niebla roja cayó sobre mí.</p><p>-Te dije que organizaras tus cosas ¿Recuerdas?</p><p>-… sí.</p><p>-Pues esto no es organizar, Yuuri- regañó el rubio para después resoplar y llevarse una mano al puente nasal.</p><p>-Lo sé.</p><p>-Esto es ponerlo en un astillador de madera- el nipón asintió apenado y enseguida iba a refutar cuando el timbre se escuchó. Cerró los ojos y chistó.</p><p>-Mierda, se adelantó. Ya vuelvo- se disculpó con un confundido Yuri, quien lo siguió hasta la puerta.</p><p>-¿De quién hablas? Espero que no sea Víktor, porque si no…</p><p>-No, no, es mi hermano Otabek- dijo molesto y girándose enseguida -No menciones lo del amante.</p><p>-Yo creo que es un buen tema de conversación- sonrió Yuri con sarcasmo haciendo que el nipón rodara los ojos y negara para enseguida abrir la puerta encontrándose con su hermanastro.</p><p>-Hola- saludó al hombre kazajo que le sonreía de lado.</p><p>-Hola, cariño- dijo Otabek adelantándose para besar la mejilla de su hermano, encontrándose de pronto con una verde mirada que lo veía extrañado -¿Quién es él?- Yuuri se giró tomando al rubio del brazo y sonriendo con nerviosismo.</p><p>-Él… es…</p><p>-Yelin, decorador de Yuuri- se adelantó el rubio sonriendo y estrechando la mano del apuesto hombre que se decía ser hermano del nipón <em>¿En serio? </em>-¿Son hermanos?</p><p>-Hermanastros- aclaró Otabek sonriendo -¿De verdad es tu diseñador, cerdito? Yo lo soy.</p><p>-Yelin me ayuda con el feng shui, lo conocí cuando fui a Hong Kong- soltó el nipón comenzando a enredarse en su red de mentiras.</p><p>-Me gusta el feng shui- sonrió Otabek mirando a Yuri, quien le sonrió encantando.</p><p>-Es genial ¿No?- dijo haciendo que Yuuri los mirara alternadamente para enseguida posarse frente al rubio.</p><p>-Sí, bueno, es mi hermano ¿Recuerdas?</p><p>-Claro.</p><p>-Y es diseñador de interiores, viene a ver la oficina de Víktor- dijo aclarando ciertos puntos mientras Yuri y Otabek seguían mirándose con una sonrisa tonta -Creo que deberías irte.</p><p>-Puedes quedarte y ayudarme con unas cosas- invitó Otabek haciendo que Yuuri lo mirara molesto.</p><p>-Me encantaría.</p><p>-No puede- interrumpió el nipón tomando al rubio del brazo y sacándolo de la casa.</p><p>-Claro, no puedo, debo trabajar- se excuso dedicándole a Otabek una última sonrisa.</p><p>-De acuerdo, Yelin.</p><p>-Fue un placer conocerte, Otabek- finalizó Yuri saliendo de la casa mientras el nipón cerraba la puerta tras de él evitando que su hermano los siguiera.</p><p>-¿Yelin? ¿En serio?</p><p>-Agradéceme por usar un nombre falso- soltó el rubio caminando hasta su auto -No quieres que tu hermano mencione a tu buen amigo Yuri ¿O sí? Claro que no, así que de nada- Yuuri resopló rodando los ojos -Por cierto ¿Y ese hermano sexy?</p><p>-¡No! No puedes quedarte con mi esposo y con mi hermano. Eres muy codicioso.</p><p>-Tú eres el codicioso- dijo mirándolo con media sonrisa.</p><p>-¿Yo?</p><p>-Es tu hermano, Yuuri ¿Qué harás con él?</p><p>-Eso no…</p><p>-¿Qué hay en tu familia? ¿Todos son sexys o todos son como tú?- Yuuri boqueó tratando de decir algo cuando enseguida notó el insulto del ruso.</p><p>-Yo soy el bonito y lindo Yuuri, para tu información.</p><p>-¿Qué hay de tu padre?</p><p>-¡Déjalo fuera de esto!- gritó molesto haciendo que Yuri lanzara una carcajada.</p><p>-Apuesto a que tu padre es sexy.</p><p>-Ya vete- el rubio sonrió subiéndose a su auto esperando poder ver de nuevo a ese apuesto y sensual kazajo.</p><p>------------------------------------</p><p>Por la tarde y después de la gran ayuda de Otabek, Yuuri estaba nervioso por la llegada de Víktor, esperaba en verdad que se tragara la mentira que estaba por decirle.</p><p>-¿Yuuri?- preguntó el platinado llegando a su casa. El nipón lo escuchó, exhaló e inhaló un par de veces antes de sonreír y hablar.</p><p>-Estoy aquí- dijo desde la oficina en redecoración. El platinado no tardó demasiado en acercarse confundido -¡Sorpresa!- dijo en cuanto entró mirando a su alrededor.</p><p>Las paredes ahora estaban pintadas de un color verde oscuro, mientras todos los muebles estaban cubiertos de plástico ocultando así un poco del desastre que aún perduraba.</p><p>-¿Qué piensas?</p><p>-¿Qué pasó con pintarlo de rojo?</p><p>-El rojo es muy trillado- dijo haciendo una mueca recordando la ira que había provocado aquello -Eso se espera de otros tipos y sus oficinas, pero no de ti. Tú mereces algo mejor, amor.</p><p>-Está bien, es genial- sonrió el platinado acercándose a su esposo para besar sus labios.</p><p>-¿En serio?</p><p>-Me encanta- dijo sonriendo tomándolo entre sus brazos.</p><p>-Que bueno, porque me dejé llevar por los colores, y… -la verborrea de Yuuri fue interrumpida por los hambrientos labios de su esposo.</p><p>-Te extrañé.</p><p>-¿Cómo estuvo Sochi?- preguntó enseguida con un ligero sonrojo y tratando de desviar el tema. Era débil, siempre lo había sido si se trataba de Víktor y no quería caer.</p><p>-Asombroso, a los chicos les encantó tu idea de las tarjetas de regalo.</p><p>-¿El pasatarjetas?- preguntó sorprendido ya que no había sido una de sus mejores ideas.</p><p>-Sí, y ¿Sabes qué mas?</p><p>-¿Qué?</p><p>-Van a poner medio millón de capital inicial- dijo un extasiado Víktor alzando a un Yuuri en shock.</p><p>-¿Qué? ¿En serio?</p><p>-Así es amor- soltó el platinado comenzando a darle de vueltas plantando una enorme sonrisa en el nipón. -¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo hicimos! ¡El equipo Nikiforov vuelve a hacerlo!- Yuuri sonrió ocultando su rostro contra el hombro de su esposo, no podía evitar sentirse feliz.</p><p>-Es increíble.</p><p>-Lo sé, te lo contaré todo durante la cena.</p><p>-¿Cuál cena?</p><p>-La cena que tendremos tú y yo- dijo Víktor bajando al nipón para tomar su mentón y besar sus labios.</p><p>-¿Conmigo?</p><p>-Sí, vamos a celebrar, así que ponte guapo. Me daré una ducha- finalizó alejándose y subiendo a su habitación dejando a Yuuri con un gran dilema y sabía exactamente a quién llamar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Cuál cena?</p><p>-La cena que tendremos tú y yo- dijo Víktor bajando al nipón para tomar su mentón y besar sus labios.</p><p>-¿Conmigo?</p><p>-Sí, vamos a celebrar, así que ponte guapo. Me daré una ducha- finalizó alejándose y subiendo a su habitación dejando a Yuuri con un gran dilema y sabía exactamente a quién llamar.</p><p>-Hola ¿Cómo estás, cerdito?- dijo Yuri usando el sobrenombre que Otabek le había dicho. Yuuri chistó.</p><p>-No me digas así- el rubio lanzó una risa -Oye, no estoy bien.</p><p>-¿Qué sucede?</p><p>-Tenemos una situación.</p><p>-De acuerdo, escucha, si lo mataste, no me lo digas. No te puedo defender si sé lo que hiciste- decía Yuri provocando que el nipón negara confundido.</p><p>-No, no lo maté, es algo que… rima con coito.</p><p>-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tuviste sexo con él?!- gritó el rubio mientras Yuuri cerraba los ojos y resoplaba.</p><p>-No, por supuesto que no, apenas y está oscureciendo- Yuri frunció el ceño extrañado.</p><p>-Bien, dime.</p><p>-Es que está muy acelerado por su viaje de negocios y tiene esa mirada en sus ojos que… ya sabes cuál y… no me puedo resistir.</p><p>-¿Qué sucede ahí?- esperó Yuri molesto.</p><p>-No lo sé, sólo… vino y me dijo cosas lindas y se sintió bien.</p><p>-Sí, lo sé porque solía decirme cosas lindas también- escupió Yuri sin ánimos de hacer molestar a Yuuri, sólo quería abriera los ojos.</p><p>-¿Por qué me dices eso? No quiero oírlo, Yuri.</p><p>-¿Y por qué llamas? ¿Para pedir permiso?</p><p>-¡No!</p><p>-Si quieres tener sexo con tu esposo, solamente hazlo- soltó Yuri cada vez más molesto con la ingenuidad del nipón.</p><p>-Me preguntaba, ¿Qué tal si me dejo la ropa puesta mientras tengo sexo con él?</p><p>-¿Hablas en serio?</p><p>-¿Qué tal si mi parte de arriba lo odia mientras mi parte de abajo hace el trabajo sucio? ¿Qué tal si lo mete hasta la mitad y luego me doy un baño muy caliente?</p><p>-O mejor aún, cógetelo tú- dijo Yuri con sarcasmo.</p><p>-Sí, eso es una buena idea.</p><p>-Yuuri, -resopló el rubio cansado -estás cometiendo un error.</p><p>-Lo sé, intento no hacerlo.</p><p>-En realidad no.</p><p>-Claro que sí- dijo Yuuri apretando los labios, se estaba hartando de tratar de convencer al rubio de que eso no era una estupidez, bueno, sí lo era, pero no tan grande.</p><p>-Si vas a ceder cada vez que te preste atención ¿Sabes qué? Déjame fuera de esto, sigues gastando tu tiempo.</p><p>-Bien, que así sea- soltó Yuuri ahora molesto.</p><p>-Ya terminé, adiós.</p><p>-¡Yo ya terminé!- gritó el nipón sin soportar haber perdido esa pelea.</p><p>-Este soy yo terminando.</p><p>-¡Bien! Olvida que te llamé.</p><p>-Adiós- finalizó el rubio algo cabreado resoplando un par de veces y torciendo el gesto ante la estupidez del nipón mientras Yuuri miraba su celular con enojo. Negó.</p><p>-Yuuri, debes mantener la compostura- se dijo tratando de no caer en las redes de Víktor.</p><p>------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>¿Compostura? ¿Dignidad? ¿Qué era eso?</em>
</p><p>El vino había hecho que todo eso lo perdiera Yuuri, mientras llegaba a su casa junto a un Víktor sonriente y que trataba de abarcar toda la piel de su esposo con sus grandes manos.</p><p>Yuuri reía ante aquello sintiendo como poco a poco la excitación invadía su sistema y olvidaba lo que había dicho horas antes. Quería sexo con su esposo y nadie se lo impediría.</p><p>Llegaron hasta la habitación, donde Víktor arrojó a Yuuri contra la cama subiéndose sobre él a horcajadas besando el suave cuello.</p><p>-¡Dios! Te extrañé- jadeó el nipón llevando sus manos hasta la camisa de su esposo para sacarla de dentro de los ajustados pantalones, aunque de pronto recordó algo -Espera un segundo- dijo alejándolo.</p><p>-¿Qué?</p><p>-Vuelvo enseguida- dijo con una sonrisa ladina besando los rosados labios de su esposo y yendo hasta el baño. Una vez ahí tomó rápidamente su rastrillo para poder depilarse, lavarse los dientes y ponerse algo de colonia.</p><p>Víktor estaba sobre la cama, esperando, hasta que de pronto se le ocurrió una gran idea en lo que su esposo regresaba.</p><p>Tomó su celular y marcó un número bastante conocido, escuchando enseguida esa electrizante voz que erizaba su piel.</p><p>-Hola cariño.</p><p>-Hola, cielo ¿Cómo estás?- saludó Víktor saliendo de la habitación.</p><p>-Bien ¿Qué haces?</p><p>-Trabajando, ya sabes.</p><p>-Mmm, te extraño- jadeó la otra voz con un toque excitante.</p><p>-También te extraño.</p><p>-Justo estaba tocándome pensando en ti- dijo aquella juguetona voz haciéndolo sonreír.</p><p>Yuuri salió del baño usando solamente su bóxer sonriendo de manera coqueta y desvaneciéndose en cuanto no vio a Víktor en la cama. Frunció el ceño, pero de pronto escuchó su voz fuera de la habitación.</p><p>-¿Qué estás haciendo? Envíame una foto ¿Sí?</p><p>-Claro que sí, amor.</p><p>-Unas cuantas fotos no serán suficientes, te extraño.</p><p>-Te amo tanto.</p><p>-También te amo, iré pronto a Sochi. Debo irme, adiós bebé- se despidió el platinado sin notar que Yuuri había escuchado toda esa conversación, haciendo que negara sabiendo que era un idiota en confiar en él. Volvió al baño para colocarse su pijama bastante dolido y molesto.</p><p>Víktor se acerca a la habitación colocando el celular en su oreja fingiendo tener una llamada mientras el nipón ya estaba sobre la cama fingiendo leer un libro.</p><p>-Bill, te dije que no me llames de noche- decía el platinado entrando a la habitación sonriéndole a Yuuri -Te llamaré mañana- dijo finalizando la falsa llamada y acercándose a su esposo -Lo siento, cariño.</p><p>-Está bien- Víktor sonrió coqueto acercándose al rostro de Yuuri, quien lo ladeó alejándose de su toque -El vino me cayó mal, tengo dolor de cabeza y acabo de vomitar.</p><p>-¿En serio?</p><p>-Sí- dijo dejando el libro de lado y acostándose dándole la espalda al patinado.</p><p>-Tal vez pueda hacerte sentir mejor- insistió Víktor llevando su mano hasta la cadera cubierta de su esposo.</p><p>-Lo siento, no esta noche- se disculpó Yuuri tomando la mano de Víktor y alejándola, dejando al platinado algo consternado, aunque enseguida se alzó de hombros y se dirigió al baño dejando al nipón molesto sin saber a quién dirigir todo lo que sentía.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. El pez muere por su propia boca</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Yuri Plisetsky</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Disculpa lo que te dije ayer, haz lo que tengas que hacer. Te apoyo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Parecía arrepentido, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Yuuri por unos momentos con el mensaje del rubio. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y dejó el celular de lado.</p><p>-¿Te apoyo? Sí, seguro. Idiota- escupió mientras limpiaba una encimera de la oficina de Víktor, aunque no estaba solo.</p><p>-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Otabek mirando a su hermano algo confundido.</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-¿Seguro? Porque le estás hablando a tu celular- dijo el kazajo torciendo el gesto dejando de lado la pintura que usaba con la pared.</p><p>-Estoy bien, Beka.</p><p>-De acuerdo- dijo el menor alzándose de hombros volviendo a su quehacer -¿Cómo está Yelin?</p><p>-Mal- soltó Yuuri entre dientes.</p><p>-¿Cómo así? ¿Mal por qué?</p><p>-Porque yo lo digo- espetó el nipón mirando a su hermano molesto. Volvió a la encimera para ahora acomodar las cosas que había quitado para limpiar, sólo que las regresaba a su lugar con algo de fuerza, desencajando al menor. -¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta? Ya lo despedí.</p><p>-¿Qué te pasa?</p><p>-Nada- Otabek miró a su hermano cruzándose de brazos. Yuuri estaba actuando muy extraño.</p><p>-¿Por fin te diste cuanta que el Feng Shui es una mierda? Me alegro, pero qué mal que pagaste por eso- el castaño se ganó una mirada ofendida por parte de Yuuri, quien se tomó el pecho con una mano.</p><p>-El Feng Shui es lo máximo, Otabek, hay personas… a las que les gusta- dijo haciendo un puchero mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas.</p><p>-Yuuri…</p><p>-El Feng Shui es muy bueno porque es importante saber acomodar las cosas para hacerte sentir mejor- continúo el nipón ahora llorando libremente.</p><p>-Ok- soltó Otabek frunciendo el ceño, aunque cambió en cuanto Yuuri comenzó a llorar aún más -Yuuri, bebé…- pero no siguió, ya que su hermano mayor respiró profundamente e hizo una mueca bastante extraña. -¿Qué haces? ¿Qué es esa cara?</p><p>-Esto es lo que pasa cuando Yuri me dice que tengo que llorar por dentro como un ganador.</p><p>-¿Yuri? ¿Ahora hablas en tercera persona?</p><p>-¡No! ¡Yuri es el novio de Víktor!- gritó desesperando provocando que Otabek lo mirara incrédulo.</p><p>-¡¿Víktor está engañándote?!</p><p>-Sí, como cincuenta veces al menos.</p><p>-¿En serio?</p><p>-O quizá más- musitó el nipón sorbiendo por la nariz mientras Otabek comenzaba a cabrearse.</p><p>-¿Con quién?</p><p>-¡Con Yelin!- gritó Yuuri alzando los brazos -Pero su verdadero nombre es Yuri.</p><p>-¿Esto es una clase de club de la pelea, Yuuri? No entiendo- indagó el kazajo comenzando a creer que su hermano estaba enloqueciendo.</p><p>-¡No!</p><p>-¿Tú eres Yelin?</p><p>-¡No! ¡Enfócate!- espetó el mayor acercándose al kazajo tomando su rostro entre sus manos. -No quiero seguir explicando esto.</p><p>-¿Quién es quién?</p><p>-Yelin es Yuri.</p><p>-¿El especialista en Feng Shui?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-¡Dios mío!- soltó Otabek alejándose del nipón y tomándose la cabeza comenzando a comprender aquello, aunque no del todo -¿Estás bien?</p><p>-Sí, estoy bien.</p><p>-Nunca me cayó bien ese idiota, te lo dije antes de que te casaras ¿Recuerdas? Te lo dije- señaló al nipón apretando los dientes -¡Ah! ¡Pedazo de mierda!- gritó sintiéndose bastante molesto, aunque se tranquilizó para mirar a Yuuri con los ojos entrecerrados -¿Sabías que Yuri era su amante cuando estuvo aquí?</p><p>-Esa es la cosa, pensaba que era su ex amante, pero resulta que aún se ven- Otabek frunció los labios -Lo escuché hablando con él y luego me envía un mensaje diciendo que tiene que ir a Sochi a cerrar unos negocios.</p><p>-Sochi es una playa, parece conveniente.</p><p>-Lo sé y Víktor no sabe que yo sé que están juntos y tampoco Yuri. Él finge ser mi amigo, pero me espía igual a un doble agente.</p><p>-¿Y tú lo dejas por qué…?</p><p>-Porque así es como engañas a un doble agente- dijo Yuuri orgulloso con media sonrisa.</p><p>-Escucha, cerdito- soltó Otabek y después suspiró -Si él está lleno de mierda, díselo, encárgate de eso, lidia con él y luego lidia con el problema real.</p><p>-¿Víktor?</p><p>-Sí, ese imbécil- asintió el kazajo con molestia.</p><p>-Tienes razón- sonrió Yuuri bastante seguro saliendo de la vista de su hermano.</p><p>-¿A dónde vas?- pero el nipón no respondió, dejándolo intrigado y preocupado.</p><p>------------------------------------</p><p>Yuri estaba sentado en un bar bohemio donde Yuuri lo había citado, estaba arrepentido con el nipón por haberlo tratado de esa manera. Por ello en cuanto llegó, le sonrió con cierta vergüenza.</p><p>-Hola- saludó mientras el nipón se sentó frente a él con los labios fruncidos, parecía molesto -Estoy contento de que hagamos esto.</p><p>-Oh ¿En serio?</p><p>-Sí, ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el rubio mirándolo extrañado.</p><p>-No lo sé ¿Cómo te sientes tú?</p><p>-Siento que te debo una disculpa por lo de la otra noche.</p><p>-¿De verdad?</p><p>-Sí- dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras Yuuri parecía atravesarlo con la mirada.- Sé que a veces puedo ser rudo y…</p><p>-¿En serio?- soltó el nipón con sarcasmo.</p><p>-Sí y quería aclarar las cosas y decirte que lo que suceda entre tú y Víktor es asunto tuyo.</p><p>-¿Lo es?</p><p>-¿Estás bien?- dijo Yuri por fin notando la extraña actitud del nipón.</p><p>-¿Todavía duermes con mi esposo?- espetó Yuuri bastante molesto inclinándose sobre la mesa.</p><p>-¿Qué?</p><p>-Me escuchaste- Yuri lo mira con la boca abierta para enseguida negar bastante molesto.</p><p>-Esto es increíble- finalizó levantándose de su lugar siendo seguido por un furioso Yuuri.</p><p>-No, no te vas.</p><p>-Y pensé que podíamos ser amigos- soltó Yuri saliendo del lugar sin mirar atrás, pero Yuuri lo alcanzó tomando su mano y girándolo para encararlo.</p><p>-Sólo dime la verdad.</p><p>-¿Quieres la verdad? ¡Tu esposo es una mierda! ¡No estoy durmiendo con él! Y el hecho de que creas que lo hice de verdad me duele- espetó Yuri molesto y haciendo un puchero.</p><p>-¡Mierda! Es que no lo sé, sólo sé lo que escuché. Víktor dijo que vería a alguien.</p><p>-Pues no soy yo, debe estar engañándonos a ambos- dijo con sarcasmo haciendo que a Yuuri se le iluminara el rostro.</p><p>-¡Eso es! ¡Dios mío! Nos engaña.</p><p>-Era broma, Yuuri.</p><p>-No, no, no- dijo pensando con una sonrisa extraña -No te ve a ti, lamento haber dicho eso. Lo siento- se disculpó tomando la mano del rubio mirándolo con una sonrisa avergonzada.</p><p>-Te perdono.</p><p>-Pero si no te ve a ti, entonces fue a ver a alguien más.</p><p>-Piénsalo, Yuuri, entre los dos tiene al hombre perfecto ¿Qué más necesitaría?</p><p>-Lo único que no le damos- dijo el nipón con una sonrisa -Sexo- el rubio pareció pensarlo unos segundos para después asentir.</p><p>Sería una larga travesía.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Más vale pájaro en mano que ver un ciento volando</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Por la mañana, Yuuri bebía un poco de café, aunque lo cierta era que lo hacía sólo para aparentar y calmar un poco sus nervios.</p><p>-Yuuri, ya me voy cariño- dijo Víktor llegando a la cocina ataviado con un elegante traje y su portafolio en mano. El nipón le sonrió, pero enseguida su celular vibró en su mano, era un mensaje de Yuri, quien lo esperaba afuera en su auto escondido a unas cuantas calles.</p><p>-Está bien, ¿Tienes todo listo para tu reunión?</p><p>-Sí, ya sabes que odio trabajar los fines de semana- dijo el platinado con fastidio mientras Yuuri fingía una sonrisa, así como su esposo fingía molestia.</p><p>-Me siento mal por ti cariño- soltó haciendo un puchero -Te acompaño a la puerta- el mayor se adelantó dejando que Yuuri mirara su espalda con odio contenido.</p><p>-Adiós- sonrió Víktor besando los suaves labios de Yuuri -Que tengas un buen fin de semana.</p><p>-Claro que sí amor- dijo mientras el mayor se dirigía a su auto y salía de su hogar. Enseguida volvió a la cocina y tomó su celular enviándole a Yuri un mensaje.</p><p>
  <strong>Yuuri (Esposo de Víktor)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Ya se fue.</em>
</p><p>El rubio encendió su auto en cuanto leyó aquel mensaje llegando hasta la puerta del nipón, donde lo esperaba junto a Makkachin.</p><p>-¿Qué está haciendo Makkachin aquí?- preguntó en cuanto Yuuri abrió la puerta trasera y metió al enorme caniche.</p><p>-Va con nosotros.</p><p>-¿Estás bromeando?- se indignó mientras el azabache se subía a su lado y señalaba el camino.</p><p>-No puedo dejarlo solo, ahora conduce- Yuri chistó y emprendió camino, había comenzando a conocer al nipón y sabía que era inútil discutir con él.</p><p>Manejó hasta Sochi siguiendo el auto de Víktor a una distancia considerable, notando que el imbécil llegaba hasta una lujosa casa cerca de la playa.</p><p>Yuuri se bajó del auto en cuanto Víktor entró por las enormes puertas y estas se cerraron, se cubrió los ojos del sol y lanzó una maldición, dejando al rubio confundido.</p><p>-Maldito Chris.</p><p>-Cuando renuncies a tus amigos en el divorcio, asegúrate de mantener a este- espetó Yuri mirando a su alrededor.</p><p>-Ese imbécil de Christophe- rezongó Yuuri volviendo al auto siendo seguido por el rubio -Tiene una playa privada y seguro estará ahí. Vámonos.</p><p>------------------------------------</p><p>Algo que hasta ahora Yuuri no apreciaba era que su hermano viviese en Sochi… hasta ahora, donde agradecía que tuviese una linda casa en donde podían quedarse para espiar al idiota de Víktor.</p><p>-Vaya, vaya, vaya- soltó burlón Otabek saliendo de su hogar en cuanto escuchó el auto de Yuri, su hermano le había avisando un día antes que irían a visitarlo y ahí le explicaría la situación- Miren quienes están aquí, el esposo y el amante.</p><p>-No soy un amante- rezongó Yuri mirándolo con desdén mientras bajaba sus maletas de la cajuela.</p><p>-Viene en son de paz, así que sé bueno con él, Beka- dijo el nipón pasando a un lado de su hermano llevando su maleta al hombro y a Makkachin de su correa. Otabek le sonrió y tomó la maleta ayudándolo.</p><p>-De acuerdo, entra- invitó a Yuri mientras este rodaba los ojos -¿Puedo preguntar en qué andan? No puedo decir que se una visita amistosa, cerdito porque no has venido desde hace mucho tiempo- el nipón lo miró cansino mientras se dejaba caer en unos de los sofás. Yuri por su parte contuvo una risa por el apodo que Otabek había usado.</p><p>-Creemos que Víktor tiene otro amante e iremos a buscarlo.</p><p>-¿Qué?- soltó el kazajo sorprendido y extrañado -¿Y qué planean hacer exactamente si encuentran a ese hombre?</p><p>-No lo sé, pero es operación día a día y hoy toca reconocimiento- soltó Yuuri con una sonrisa traviesa.</p><p>-Creo que están locos- dijo alzándose de hombros. Yuri chistó y se alejó para ver la enorme y muy hermosa casa de playa del kazajo.</p><p>-Cállate y apóyanos- finalizó el mayor levantándose para soltar a Makkachin y subir al segundo piso para vaciar su maleta. El kazajo lo miró con una sonrisa y negó, entonces se movió por el lugar buscando al rubio, encontrándolo frente a un enorme ventanal que daba una vista completa de la playa.</p><p>-Mira, no sé si estés aquí por una curiosidad mórbida o son los amigos más raros que ha habido- soltó haciendo que Yuri se girara con una sonrisa ladina.</p><p>-Somos los amigos más raros que ha habido.</p><p>-Yuuri es una buena persona, aunque Víktor sea un idiota, ellos tenían algo real. Y sea lo que sea que haga contigo al final se dará cuenta que ya se terminó y eso será malo, así que trata de que no sea peor para él. Soy su hermano y no dejaré que nadie más le haga daño.</p><p>-Está bien- aceptó Yuri sonriendo por la actitud de kazajo.</p><p>-¡Se está moviendo!- gritó Yuuri de pronto llegando hasta ellos mostrándoles su celular en donde aparecía el GPS del de Víktor.</p><p>------------------------------------</p><p>Y Yuuri tenía razón, Víktor estaba en la playa privada de la casa de su amigo Christophe Giacometti sentado en un camastro junto a alguien más.</p><p>El nipón se encontraba sobre un montón de arena a lo lejos con un par de binoculares mientras Yuri se asoleaba sobre una toalla y un par de lentes de sol. En realidad, no le importaba el nuevo amante de Víktor, sólo quería ser un buen amigo y hacer más llevadera la nueva infidelidad del ruso.</p><p>-¿Qué están haciendo?</p><p>-Sentados- respondió Yuuri con voz monótona, pero de repente cambió -Espera, se levanta- indicó viendo a Víktor levantarse del camastro -¡Oh por Dios! Lo besó- Yuri lo miró a través de sus lentes sin inmutarse, Yuuri se asombraba de todo, era igual a un niño -Está bronceado, parece sexy y apuesto- dijo en cuanto el joven se giró dejando apreciar su perfil.</p><p>-Genial- soltó Yuri sin importancia.</p><p>-Nuestro objetivo se mueve- dijo en cuanto Víktor se alejó dejando a su amante en el camastro.</p><p>-Bien.</p><p>-El imbécil lleva los shorts que le regalé en Navidad, le quedaron bien.</p><p>-Qué bien- soltó de nuevo el rubio por inercia ganándose una mala mirada de parte del nipón.</p><p>-No puedo creer que no estés interesado en esto para nada.</p><p>-Sólo prométeme que cuando lo conozcas no harás lo que hiciste conmigo.</p><p>-Hice todo eso porque era virgen en esto y tú eras el primer amante. Ahora estoy pulido y curtido.</p><p>-Curtido- repitió Yuri con una sonrisa.</p><p>-¡Mierda! Se levanta ¡Dios mío!- gritó Yuuri en cuanto volvió su vista a los binoculares notando que el amante de Víktor se levantaba.</p><p>-¿Qué?</p><p>-¡Mierda!</p><p>-¡¿Qué?!- por fin con sus gritos Yuuri había llamado la atención del rubio, quien se levantó posándose a su lado tratando de quitarle los binoculares y una vez que lo logró su boca se abrió lentamente.</p><p>El nuevo amante de Víktor era un maldito adonis con piel bronceada, músculos definidos y sexis por todo su cuerpo dejando apreciar un perfecto abdomen, unos perfectos brazos, unas perfectas piernas y ¡Diablos! Un perfecto trasero y además tenía tatuajes.</p><p>-Con un cuerpo así todo encaja ¡Mierda, Víktor! Esto no es original para nada- se quejó haciendo que Yuuri asintiera y le quitara los binoculares.</p><p>-Tiene el bronceado perfecto y tatuajes sexis.</p><p>-Es un cliché- continuó Yuri rodando los ojos.</p><p>-Ya basta, Yuri.</p><p>-De acuerdo, es apuesto, pero ¿Sabes qué? Yo soy más sexy, voy por él- dijo levantándose, no podía soportar contra ese tipo sexy, él era más apuesto y mucho más sensual. Saltó corriendo por la arena siendo perseguido por un preocupado nipón.</p><p>-¡¿Qué haces?!- soltó en cuanto lo alcanzó saltando sobre él haciendo un alboroto sobre la arena y para su desgracia, habían caído cerca del chico sexy, quien los miró confundido y se acercó.</p><p>-Oigan ¿Están bien?- peguntó quitándose los lentes de sol y dedicándoles una sonrisa amistosa.</p><p>Ambos lo miraron sin creer que el tipo era aun más apuesto de cerca y ellos… eran un desastre con arena por todas partes.</p><p>------------------------------------</p><p>-No puedo creer que me mintiera, en serio creí que éramos almas gemelas- decía el chico sexy que ahora sabían se llamaba Jean Jacques Leroy, era canadiense y vivía en Sochi desde hacía unos meses. Yuri al escuchar eso hizo una mueca de asco y rodó los ojos mientras Yuuri hacía un puchero y tomaba las manos del canadiense. -Dios mío, lo siento tanto- se disculpó mirando al nipón con vergüenza -No puedo creer lo que dije, tú eres su alma gemela y yo debo ser sólo un cualquiera.</p><p>-No, no…</p><p>-Debes odiarme mucho ahora mismo, pero para serte sincero yo me odio más- dijo mientras Yuuri lo miraba lastimosamente. Estaban lejos de la playa, habían ido por un par de helados para poder hablar con Jean</p><p>-No te odio para nada, ya saqué todo eso de mi sistema con él- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa Yuri, quien le mostró la lengua.</p><p>-¿Cómo puedes ser tan asombroso y ser amigo del amante de tu esposo?</p><p>-Es como un sueño hecho realidad- soltó Yuri sonriendo con un deje de sarcasmo.</p><p>-En serio ignóralo, está lidiando con algunos problemas ahora- sonrió Yuuri acerándose a Jean para susurrarle -Oye, hueles rico ¿Qué fragancia es?</p><p>-Creo que es mi sudor- dijo el canadiense confundido mientras el rubio abría la boca sin creer lo que escuchaba -La peor parte es que parecer tan agradable y todo este tiempo pensé que eras el diablo.</p><p>-Espera ¿Qué?</p><p>-Víktor dijo que lo engañaste y le pediste el divorcio, dijo que ibas quitarle todo.</p><p>-¿Él dijo que lo engañé? ¿Qué yo era el infiel? ¡¿Eso dijo?!</p><p>-Lo siento mucho- Yuuri se sentía aún más traicionado, molesto e indignado.</p><p>-¡Qué imbécil!</p><p>-Es un mentiroso, Yuuri ¿A quién le importa lo que diga?- agregó Yuri acercándose para tomar al nipón por el hombro dándole su apoyo.</p><p>-Porque no es justo y me hizo el malo de la película ¿Se está divorciando de mí? qué mierda, de todas las situaciones eligió esa- soltó Yuuri con lágrimas en los ojos.</p><p>-No debí decírtelo, lo siento.</p><p>-Cielo, no es tú culpa de que me casara con un monstruo, tú eres inocente en todo esto- dijo mirando a Jean quien parecía arrepentido en verdad.</p><p>-Regresemos a casa.</p><p>-Sí, vámonos- asintió Yuuri levantándose de su lugar.</p><p>-Esperen, no pueden dejarme. Víktor volverá del gimnasio en cualquier momento- soltó Jean levantándose con la preocupación en el rostro.</p><p>-Danos tu número, nos reunimos en la tarde ¿Te parece?- dijo Yuri sorprendiendo al nipón, quien sonrió feliz.</p><p>-¿Podemos quedárnoslo?</p><p>-¡No! ¡Ya tienes un perro en casa!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dios los hace y ellos se juntan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Volvieron a la casa de Otabek, quien se enteró de su regreso al escucharlos discutir desde la entrada. Frunció el ceño levantándose de la silla de paja en la que estaba sentado en la terraza con una excelente brisa del mar.</p><p>-¡Esto es una locura! ¡No es normal!</p><p>-Pero…- dijo Yuuri con un puchero mientras que el rubio parecía molesto. Otabek sonrió y los interrumpió.</p><p>-Oigan, miren- dijo señalando a Makkachin -Tráeme una cerveza- dijo haciendo que el caniche gigante se levantara jadeando y fuese hasta la hielera que estaba frente a Otabek abriéndola con el hocico y sacando una botella de cerveza -¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó una vez que abrió su bebida mientras sus invitados lo miraban confundidos. El kazajo negó con una sonrisa sacando un par de cervezas más ofreciéndoselas -¿Qué tal, extraño?- dijo sonriéndole al rubio.</p><p>-Fue bueno, paseamos por la playa y conocimos a su otro amante. Nos dio su número, fue divertido- respondió Yuri con un deje de sarcasmo.</p><p>-Es súper sexy- sonrió Yuuri tumbándose en una de las sillas y dándole un sorbo a su cerveza mientras el rubio chistaba -¿Estás celoso?</p><p>-No es eso, es que yo no tengo esa adoración tuya.</p><p>-Pero es bueno que sea sexy, él sube nuestro promedio como grupo.</p><p>-No somos unos malditos hermanos, Yuuri- rezongó el rubio sentándose junto a Otabek.</p><p>-¿Seguro no te molestaste? Es mejor dejarlo salir que guardártelo, cerdito- dijo el kazajo con media sonrisa mientras Yuuri negaba y le arrojaba un cojín al rostro.</p><p>-Es divertido, ya verás cuando lo conozcas.</p><p>-¿Cuándo lo conozca?- preguntó un Otabek confundido mirando al rubio, quien se alzó de hombros dándole un gran sorbo a su cerveza.</p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>Esa misma tarde, Jean Jacques Leroy se encontraba en la casa de Otabek conviviendo junto a Yuuri como si fueran los mejores amigos, incluso tomándose fotos y bebiendo margaritas mientras Yuri y Otabek los miraban con una sonrisa extraña.</p><p>Yuri negó y decidió hablar con Otabek antes de ir y hacerles compañía a sus amigos de amante.</p><p>-¿Qué hay por allá?- preguntó señalando con su mentón una parte trasera en un nivel más alto y techada.</p><p>-Es la mejor parte de la casa- Yuri sonrió -Te encantará, ven- invitó Otabek tomando su mano y llevándolo a esa área. El rubio sonrió notando que daba justo hacia al mar.</p><p>-Sé exactamente lo que haría aquí.</p><p>-¿Qué?</p><p>-Pondría una mesita de café justo aquí- dijo extendiendo sus manos a la parte central del lugar -Y tomaría mi café cada mañana.</p><p>-No se podría, el sol de la mañana es muy intenso y te deslumbraría.</p><p>-No, es justo aquí donde la quiero y mirando el mar- continuó Yuri provocando una sonrisa en Otabek.</p><p>-¿Seguro?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-Lo pensaré- asintió Otabek mientras Yuri se sonrojaba un poco.</p><p>-Más te vale.</p><p>Volvieron junto al par de locos viendo que ambos estaban bailando ya un poco ebrios haciéndolos reír.</p><p>-Debo admitir que Yuuri tenía razón- decía Yuri bebiendo una margarita sentado junto a Otabek y mirando el trasero de Jean con una sonrisa -JJ le sube al promedio al grupo- en ese momento, el canadiense se acercó a Otabek con un cigarrillo en la mano.</p><p>-¿Puedo fumar?</p><p>-¡Yo también quiero!- gritó Yuuri llegando detrás de Jean y tomándolo por la cintura.</p><p>-¿Y tú desde cuando fumas?- preguntó Otabek mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>-¿Desde que quiero?- sonrió alejándose junto a Jean y encendiendo el cigarrillo.</p><p>-Te aseguro que si encontramos más amantes debemos rehabilitarlo- asintió Yuri haciendo reír al kazajo.</p><p> -------------------------------</p><p>Era imposible no unirse a Yuuri y a Jean en sus divertidas locuras, por ello, Yuri se acercó para poder hablar y conocerse, formando un lazo demasiado bizarro. Y entonces supo todo de ellos.</p><p>Yuuri había estudiado mercadotecnia, pero nunca ejerció. Era el hermano mayor de Otabek, quien era contratista.</p><p>Jean venía de Canadá y se había instalado en Sochi porque era Biólogo marino y poseía un yate para poder estudiar la vida marina.</p><p>Y él, bueno, él les había contado que era abogado de medio tiempo y en sus días libres visitaba a su padre o simplemente leía algún manga.</p><p>Eran tan diferentes, pero por alguna razón ahora mismo sonreían y parecían amigos que se conocían desde siempre olvidando la verdadera razón de esa reunión, eso quedaba en segundo término.</p><p>Por desgracia, parecía que con toda esa camaradería estaba funcionando gracias a toda esa cantidad excesiva de alcohol que estaban ingiriendo.</p><p>Ni siquiera supo en qué momento todo terminó o cómo es que terminó en una suave cama con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Se enderezó tratando de abrir los ojos, pero en realidad era doloroso y más por la luz que se colocaba frente a él.</p><p>Frunció el ceño llevándose una mano hasta su desordenado cabello para enseguida agachar la mirada y ver sus piernas desnudas, usando simplemente una camisa que no le pertenecía y que parecía estar abrochada por su espalda.</p><p>Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al girarse y ver una muralla de almohadas que lo separaban de Otabek, quien se removió abriendo los ojos lentamente mientras Yuri rodaba los ojos negando y dejándose caer en la almohada.</p><p>-No te preocupes, no lo hicimos.</p><p>-¿No?</p><p>-No- sonrió Otabek mirándolo mientras se acomodaba en las almohadas.</p><p>-Gracias a Dios.</p><p>-Te sacaste la ropa para entrar al mar y nadar desnudo.</p><p>-¿En serio?- cuestionó con el terror en el rostro.</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-Empezaron a tomar tequila y todo se fue al demonio a partir de ahí- decía divertido haciendo que Yuri se llevara las manos al rostro completamente avergonzado.</p><p>-Bien, déjame entender esto- dijo tomando la sábana para cubrirse medio rostro -Vine desnudo a tu cama, traté de aprovecharme de ti y me pusiste una camisa de fuerza junto a un fuerte de almohadas para protegerte de mí ¿Cierto?</p><p>-Sí, algo así- aceptó el kazajo sonriéndole.</p><p>-Dios mío, toqué fondo- gimoteó Yuri cubriéndose de nuevo el rostro.</p><p>-No te preocupes por eso, estábamos ebrios y me gusta pensar que soy un buen tipo.</p><p>-¿Entonces pusiste las almohadas para resistirte?- soltó el rubio con media sonrisa burlona y mirándolo con picardía.</p><p>-Digamos que para controlarme- aceptó Otabek dedicándole una intensa mirada que hizo que Yuri se desestabilizara por unos segundos. Lo miró incrédulo, pero sintiéndose bastante halagado y… <em>¡No! </em>Era el hermano de Yuuri, no podía hacer eso y menos porque acababa de salir de una mala relación.</p><p>-Iré a darme una ducha- dijo levantándose y alejándose de la enorme necesidad de besar a ese apuesto kazajo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Uno para todos y todos contra uno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando bajó a la cocina después de un revitalizante baño, sus ojos parecían no poder con la imagen que se presentaba frente a ellos.</p><p>-Buenos días- saludó Jean desde la estufa mientras preparaba panqueques. Yuuri por su parte, tenía cara de pocos amigos mientras mascaba un poco de tocino frito.</p><p>-¿Qué hacen?</p><p>-Beka salió, JJ decidió hacer panqueques y hamburguesas y yo… me muero de resaca- se quejó el nipón.</p><p>-Prepara tus cosas, quiero irme de aquí- agregó sentándose frente a su amigo, quien lo miró confundido.</p><p>-No, eso significa volver a casa y enfrentar a Víktor- dijo Yuuri con un puchero. Jean se acercó con un plato repleto de hamburguesas y panqueques sentándose juntos a sus nuevos amigos -He estado pensando en que debería estar nervioso, no yo, yo no he hecho nada y él es alguien a quien desconozco. Estoy aquí sentado con ustedes cuando no los conocía si quiera y encima de eso debo organizar mis cosas- soltó con cierta tristeza mientras Yuri torcía el gesto y Jean lo miraba con pesar.</p><p>-¿Qué quieres hacer?</p><p>-Se escuchará mal, pero quiero hacerle daño, quiero que sea él quien empiece una nueva vida porque yo se la arrebaté. Quiero que se sienta peor que yo.</p><p>-Así que hablas de dolor máximo ¿Verdad?- sonrió el rubio con cierta perversidad mientras Jean asentía de acuerdo con ambos.</p><p>-¡Hay que pegarle en las bolas!- soltó Jean haciendo un puño con bastante felicidad recibiendo dos rostros extrañados.</p><p>-Es una buena idea, me gusta cómo funcionar tu cerebro, pero creo que pensamos en algo más grande que eso- aclaró Yuri haciendo que Jean asintiera, parecía que la maldad no circulaba en su sistema.</p><p>-¿Saben qué? En realidad, no importa porque es un experto en eso y yo no- soltó Yuuri alzándose de brazos derrotado.</p><p>-Eso no es cierto, lo sabes.</p><p>-No estás solo en esto- sonrió Jean tomando la mano del nipón.</p><p>-Exacto, cuando pones al esposo, al abogado y al trasero juntos tienes una máquina asesina- sonrió Yuri señalándose y a los otros dos.</p><p>-¿Tú crees?</p><p>-Sí, sé cómo los imbéciles hacen las cosas y tú sabes cómo Víktor hace las cosas y Jean…- Yuri se detuvo mirando al canadiense, quien esperaba gusto lo que diría de él -Ya sabremos qué es lo que sabe JJ.</p><p>-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Yuuri confundido mientras el rubio lo miraba orgulloso de sí mismo.</p><p>-Lo que digo es que si quieres encargarte de él, hagámoslo. Lo tenemos rodeado- dijo Yuri mientras Jean asentía y hacía un círculo con su dedo índice.</p><p>-Rodeado.</p><p>-Si ponemos nuestros cerebros juntos podemos ser tan malos como él- Yuuri torció el gesto pensándolo mientras Jean y Yuri se miraban con una sonrisa.</p><p>-Me apunto- sonrió Yuuri convencido.</p><p>-¡Sí!- gritaron Jean y Yuri, quienes se levantaron para abrazar al nipón mostrándole su apoyo.</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>Yuuri se levantó más feliz de lo normal, quizá porque ese día comenzaría a hacer de la vida de Víktor una pesadilla.</p><p>Sonrió mientras le preparaba su jugo verde, aunque con un aditamento extra que había comprado cuando regresaba de Sochi.</p><p>Pastillas de estrógenos.</p><p>Sonrió aún más cuando las molió y las vació en el batido y movía toda la mezcla con una cuchara, se sentía igual a una bruja.</p><p>-Buenos días- saludó el platinado llegando hasta su esposo y besando su mejilla.</p><p>-Hola amor, ten- sonrió Yuuri extendiéndole el vaso de batido. Víktor lo tomó dándole un gran trago ante la feliz mirada del nipón.</p><p>-Sabe diferente ¿Le pusiste algo?</p><p>-Kiwi- soltó sin más y sin borrar su extraña sonrisa.</p><p>-Sabe bien, sigue haciéndolo- <em>oh, claro que lo haré, idiota.</em></p><p>Mientras Víktor revisaba un par de cosas en su portátil y bebía su batido, Yuuri subió a su habitación para ir hasta el baño y tomar el cepillo de dientes del platinado llevándolo hasta el excusado y pasándolo por todo el interior mientras tarareaba feliz.</p><p>Lo dejó en su lugar y tomó el champú vaciándole crema para depilar que también había conseguido en la farmacia.</p><p>Quizá eran cosas sencillas y hasta infantiles, pero Víktor vivía de su imagen y eso es lo que estaba por destruir.</p><p>-Imbécil- sonrió Yuuri dejando todo en su lugar y volviendo a la cocina para seguir con su farsa de esposo trofeo.</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>Esa misma noche Yuri había citado a Víktor en un lujoso restaurante inventándole que quería que se reconciliaran ya que lo extrañaba demasiado.</p><p>-Me estaba volviendo loco sin ti, fui un idiota- <em>eres un pendejo</em>, pensó Yuri mientras sonreía.</p><p>-No, yo reaccioné de manera exagerada.</p><p>-No, no amor- sonrió Víktor alcanzando la mano del rubio.</p><p>-Sí, lo hice, amor, saber que soy berrinchudo- Víktor negó -Es que ibas a conocer a mi papá y me quedé preocupado por él. Recordé su divorcio.</p><p>Víktor asintió, pero en ese momento recibió una llamada.</p><p>-Lo siento, discúlpame un momento.</p><p>-Claro, amor- Víktor se levanta y enseguida el rubio aprovecha sacando dos sobres de su pantalón y vaciando el polvo en el vodka del mayor, así como en su agua.</p><p>-Lo siento ¿En qué estábamos?- dijo en cuanto volvió.</p><p>-En el divorcio de mi papá.</p><p>-Es cierto, estás preocupado por eso- Víktor tomó su trago y le dio un gran sorbo, terminándoselo.</p><p>-Sí, tendrá que darle a ese tipo la mitad de su dinero, de todo lo que tiene y ese horrible hombre no hará nada- explicaba mientras Víktor lo mira y toma su agua bebiéndosela -Él se queda en casa todo el día y mi papá es el que ha trabajado toda su vida para que de un día para otro lo pierda. No es justo.</p><p>-No puede dar lo que no tiene.</p><p>-¿Dices que debe esconder su dinero?</p><p>-No esconder, perder- explicó el platinado con la voz un poco más baja.</p><p>-No entiendo.</p><p>-¿Por qué no mejor se lo digo en persona?- Yuri frunció el ceño, pero en segundos sonrió continuando con la farsa.</p><p>-¿Harías eso?</p><p>-Claro- sonrió Víktor tan coquetamente que a Yuri le dieron ganas de rodar los ojos <em>¿Cómo pudo caer ante ese idiota? </em>Aunque casi se rio cuando el rostro del mayor se descompuso en una de dolor y sus manos se fueron enseguida a su vientre.</p><p>-¿Qué sucede, cielo?</p><p>-Yo… amm- Víktor trataba de hablar, pero el terrible cólico que cruzaba su estómago no lo dejaba y sólo lo hacía sentir esa penosa necesidad de vaciarse -Deberíamos irnos ahora.</p><p>-¿En serio? Ni siquiera pedimos, amor- decía Yuri fingiendo confusión.</p><p>-Por favor- pidió el platinado comenzando a sudar y sacando su cartera rápidamente dejando un par de billetes. Yuri se levantó y enseguida hizo una mueca asqueada en cuanto le llegó un terrible olor.</p><p>-¿Qué es eso?</p><p>-Vámonos- soltó Víktor tomando su espalda y empujándolo a la salida mientras él sonreía por dentro con una cara siniestra.</p><p>-¿Estás bien?</p><p>-Algo no está bien- dijo Víktor deteniéndose y tomándose el vientre -Deberías irte, te llamo después.</p><p>-¿Quieres que te espere?</p><p>-No, no, gracias, amor- dijo dándose la vuelta para poder correr hasta el baño, pero por desgracia no alcanzó a llegar.</p><p>Justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta del baño se cagó en los pantalones.</p><p>-¡Demonios!- gritó agitado y sudando mientras se bajaba todo y se sentaba en el excusado continuando con aquello que quería expulsarse de su ser.</p><p>No sabía de dónde salía todo eso y el dolor era terrible, pero no era momento de pensar en ello y mucho menos cuando terminó y vio el desastre de su ropa. Por suerte… o no, un tipo entró al baño.</p><p>-Hola, ¿Puedes ayudarme? Necesito que me compres unos pantalones.</p><p>-Las cosas se pusieron bravas ahí ¿Eh?</p><p>-Sí, mi talla es 34 y me da igual como sea- soltó tomando su cartera y sacando un par de billetes dejándolos por debajo de la puerta -Me gusta el azul o el negro- el hombre se acercó tomando el dinero para contarlo y sonriendo, guardándolo en la bolsa de su pantalón saliendo del lugar. Víktor suspiró y no escuchó respuesta -¿Aún estás ahí? ¿Hola?</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>Llegó a su casa con un par de shorts algo cortos, dejando a Yuuri extrañado, quien se encontraba en su sofá con una manta y leyendo un libro.</p><p>-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó fingiendo sorpresa e incredulidad de ver a su esposo algo sudoroso, despeinado y vistiendo unos shorts cortos de color amarillo neón.</p><p>-Tuve un accidente fecal y necesitaba unos pantalones, pero la única persona que no intentó robarme fue un niño- decía mientras se recargaba en la puerta y respiraba con cierto pesar acariciando su vientre.</p><p>-Lo siento, dijiste ¿Accidente fecal? ¿Te hiciste en los pantalones?</p><p>-Sí, Yuuri, exactamente así. Me cagué en los pantalones y creo que va a repetirse, así que iré al baño por enésima vez- dijo en un susurro y agarrándose el trasero, corriendo escaleras arriba dejando a Yuuri con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro para enseguida comenzar a carcajearse amortiguando el ruido con una almohada.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al día siguiente, Celestino citó a su hijo para poder explicarle aquello que el rubio le había preguntado por teléfono, sólo que no iría solo, había decidido invitar a sus dos nuevos mejore amigos.</p><p>-Hola, bebé- saludó Celestino a su hijo en cuanto los tres hombres llegaron al restaurante japonés -Siéntense.</p><p>-¿Tú camisa es transparente?- preguntó Yuri mirando a su padre con el ceño fruncido y tocando la moderna camisa.</p><p>-Sí, pero el joven que me la vendió dijo que pronto sería la moda y le gustaré a todos.</p><p>-¿A todos tus chicos? ¿También a la chica hindú?- indagó Yuri sentándose en la mesa mientras sus amigos parecía divertidos con la charla familiar.</p><p>-No la he visto en días, pero tenemos esa chispa- sonrió Celestino mirando a los amigos de su hijo mientras el rubio rodaba los ojos, no sabía cuantas veces había escuchado a su padre decir eso.</p><p>-Me gustan las camisas transparentes- dijo Jean sonriéndole a Celestino mientras Yuri bufó negando y mirando a Jean con molestia.</p><p>-Papá, ellos son JJ y Yuuri</p><p>-Hola, JJ- saludó Celestino sonriéndole con amabilidad -Yuuri- el nipón lo saludó frunciendo los labios sintiéndose avergonzado por Jean, pero es que en verdad el padre de Yuri era muy apuesto -Entonces, Yura ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cuál es el misterio que dijiste al teléfono?</p><p>-Hipotéticamente, si quisiera proteger mi dinero perdiéndolo ¿Qué haría?- dijo sin darle demasiada importancia mientras Celestino lo miraba confundido.</p><p>-¿Perdiéndolo?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-No estás trabajando con los federales ¿O sí?</p><p>-No, ¿Tienes problemas con ellos?- Celestino se alzó de hombros -Olvídalo, no me digas.</p><p>-¿Qué hace ese tipo?</p><p>-Desarrolla nuevas empresas- dijo Yuuri.</p><p>-¿Pirámides?- preguntó Celestino pensando en la situación.</p><p>-¿Qué?</p><p>-Odia perder dinero y lo roba- soltó el mayor sin más dejando a los tres chicos sorprendidos -Les diré qué hacer- los tres asintieron -Tienen que buscar transacciones anónimas en paraísos como las Bahamas o Suiza. Si yo quisiera perder dinero lo haría ahí.</p><p>-Bien- asintió Yuri en un suspiro mientras Jean y Yuuri se miraban con cierto pesar, eso sería difícil.</p><p>-¿Está todo bien, cariño? ¿Necesitan ayuda?</p><p>-No, lo tenemos cubierto- sonrió tomando las manos de sus amigos convencido de comenzar esa travesía.</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>Yuri llegó a su oficina listo para revisar todo el papeleo que le había encargado a Mila y justo cuando llegó había un par de cajas y papeles por doquier.</p><p>-Deja de fruncir el ceño antes de que te rompas la cara- dijo Mila después de un par de horas de ver a Yuri revisar cada cosa de las cajas.</p><p>-¿Mejor?- dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa fingida.</p><p>-No lo sé ¿Alguien está a punto de ser jodido?</p><p>-Si me jodes yo te jodo- dijo sonriendo y tomando su celular.</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>Esa misma noche, era el turno de Jean de salir con Víktor y en verdad tenía muchas ganas de verlo con una sonrisa sádica que adornaba su rostro.</p><p>Le había dicho que se mudaría de Sochi ya que quería estar más cerca de él, aunque lo cierto era que para hacer todo el plan los tres debían estar juntos y por el momento vivía con Yuri.</p><p>-¿Un trío?- indagó Víktor una vez que Jean sugirió lo que “tanto deseaba”. El canadiense sonreía internamente con sorna mientras al platinado le dedicaba una mirada enternecida.</p><p>-Sí, amor- el mayor frunció los labios nada convencido.</p><p>-No lo sé, cielo.</p><p>-Por favor- soltó Jean acercándose a su amante y tomando sus manos entre las suyas -Sé que te hará un gran trabajo con la boca y además es hermosa.</p><p>-¿Hermosa? ¿Es una ella?</p><p>-Sí, pero sé que te encantará- Víktor resopló y miró a Jean alzándose de hombros.</p><p>-Bien, si es lo que quieres- Jean aplaudió feliz y acercándose para besar las mejillas del platinado.</p><p>-Sí, gracias, ahora la conocerás.</p><p>-¿Está aquí?- preguntó incrédulo.</p><p>-Claro, lo quiero esta noche- sonrió Jean girándose para llamar a alguien con la mano dejando a Víktor bastante curioso, aunque eso se desvaneció inmediatamente en cuanto vio a la persona que se acercaba a ellos -Amor, te presento a Taki.</p><p>Dijo Jean tomando la mano del hombre corpulento y con un mal maquillaje que se había acercado a él tomando su mano. Llevaba una peluca rubia, un vestido bastante ceñido a su gran cuerpo, medias de red y tacones… ni siquiera ocultaba su barba.</p><p>Taki era en realidad Takeshi, amigo de Jean y esposo de una de sus mejores amigas, quien había accedido a ese penoso encuentro después de contarle lo que pasaba y rogarle que lo ayudara.</p><p>-Hola, Víktor- saludó Takeshi sonriéndole coqueto mientras Víktor lo miraba con la boca abierta sin poder articular ninguna palabra.</p><p>-Yo… amm… hola- Takeshi frunció el ceño acercándose al platinado e inspeccionándolo para después negar.</p><p>-Sabes, Jean, no es tan guapo como me habías dicho, parece un anciano- dijo para enseguida besar la mejilla de canadiense y saliendo de su vista dejando bastante humillado al platinado y con la idea de no querer ver a Jean por un tiempo, lo cual era el objetivo principal.</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>Víktor llegó a su casa bastante humillado y sintiéndose bastante molesto con Jean por ponerlo en esa vergonzosa situación. Él era apuesto y podía tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies, tenía buen cuerpo, aunque últimamente parecía que había aumentado algo de peso o al menos de su barriga, pero pasando de eso, tenía un hermoso pel…</p><p>-¡¿Qué mierda?!- gritó en cuanto al enjuagarse el champú, un par de mechones se quedaron entre sus dedos. Salió enseguida de la ducha dirigiéndose al espejo mirando su cuero cabelludo, pero al parecer no había quedado huecos. Suspiró y continuó mirándose, notando que sus pezones estaban enrojecidos y algo hinchados -¡¿Yuuri?!</p><p>El grito de su esposo se escuchó bastante alto o al menos hasta la cocina, en donde se encontraba preparando el batido verde con una sonrisa que se ensanchó en cuanto escuchó que lo llamaba con cierto terror.</p><p>-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó en cuanto Víktor apareció a su lado con el rostro crispado, húmedo y con solo una toalla envolviendo su cintura.</p><p>-¡Mira esto!- dijo señalado su cuerpo.</p><p>-¿Tu peso? Te quiero tal y como eres, amor.</p><p>-Sí, pero mira esto- dijo señalando sus pezones haciendo que Yuuri frunciera el ceño fingiendo estar confundido.</p><p>-Oh, mira- dijo tocándolos provocando que Víktor retrocediera sonrojado y sintiendo escalofríos.</p><p>-No hagas eso.</p><p>-¿Estás sensible?</p><p>-Sí- dijo en un jadeo mientras Yuuri los acariciaba.</p><p>-¿Duele?</p><p>-Un poco- Yuuri los retorció haciendo que Víktor se alejara molesto.</p><p>-Parecen un poco hinchados.</p><p>-¡¿Un poco?!- gritó señalándolos de nuevo -¡Parecen tetas de mujer! Pareciera que estoy amamantando.</p><p>-Tranquilízate.</p><p>-No puedo ir a trabajar con estas cosas- dijo llevándose una mano a su cabeza-¡Y se me está cayendo el pelo!</p><p>-Amor, es sólo el estrés.</p><p>-Haré flexiones- dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la cocina dejando a Yuuri con una enrome sonrisa.</p><p>-No olvides tu batido, amor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Esto es hiel sobre hojuelas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Es un enfermo sexual, ojalá dejara de enviar fotos. Cada vez que alzo el teléfono veo su pene- se quejaba Yuri mientras caminaba junto a Jean y a Yuuri en el parque comiendo helado.</p><p>-Trata de vivir en la misma casa que él- soltó el nipón con un mohín- Me hace el pene sorpresa.</p><p>-¿Qué le pasa? Su libido se triplicó.</p><p>-No se detiene jamás- se quejó Jean con una mueca molesta.</p><p>-Dijiste que le estabas dando hormonas- rezongó Yuri mientras el nipón asentía molesto.</p><p>-Lo hago, le doy tantas como para hacerle un cambio de sexo y además está casi calvo- dijo con una sonrisa divertida.</p><p>-Debe tomar viagra por montones- se burló Jean con una enorme sonrisa.</p><p>-No sé cuánto le durará ahora que no tiene sexo, tenemos que hacer algo para que no sospeche- soltó el rubio frunciendo los labios.</p><p>-¿De verdad?- indagó Yuuri casi con miedo.</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-¿Uno de nosotros debe dormir con él?</p><p>-¡Estás loco!- negó el canadiense mientras Yuuri negaba.</p><p>-Hay que descargar su presión. Yo lo haré- continuó Yuri alzándose de hombros.</p><p>-No, por favor- soltó Jean con un puchero tomando las manos del rubio.</p><p>-¿No piensan que puedo manejarlo?</p><p>-¿Sabes qué? Yo lo haré- dijo Yuuri alzando su mano.</p><p>-¡¿Qué?!</p><p>-Lo haré por el equipo, Yuri.</p><p>-Es una locura- rezongó Jean negando.</p><p>-Lo es, pero puedo manejar el sexo mejor que ustedes.</p><p>-¡Yo lo haré! No tengo sentimientos- dijo el canadiense negando con una sonrisa ganándose dos miradas no muy convencidas.</p><p>-Vamos, Jean, eres tú.</p><p>-Será fácil cogérmelo, no le veré el rostro.</p><p>-¿Cogértelo? ¿Tú se lo hacías a él?- indagó Yuuri casi ofendido.</p><p>-Sí ¿Por qué?- ambos amigos lo miraron con la boca abierta para enseguida maldecir.</p><p>-¡Hijo de perra! Jamás me dejo hacerlo.</p><p>-A mí tampoco- se quejó Yuuri con un puchero.</p><p>-Ya olvídenlo, tengo una mejor idea- los chicos lo miraron esperando, pero aún ofendidos -Tengo un amigo que podría hacerlo.</p><p>-No, no vamos a contratar a alguien que duerma con mi esposo. Terminemos con esto, yo lo haré- dijo Yuuri convencido mientras Yuri y Jean se miraban sin convencerse.</p><p>-Si tú lo haces yo lo hago- soltó Jean alzando la barbilla.</p><p>-También yo- aceptó el rubio sabiendo que si Yuuri hacía aquello por fin terminaría en pedazos.</p><p>-¡Bien! Hagamos un piedra, papel y tijera. El que gane se acuesta con mi esposo- dio Yuuri haciendo sus manos en puño.</p><p>-¿Es en serio?- soltó Yuri mirándolo incrédulo.</p><p>-Sí, es la única manera.</p><p>-Bien, ¿A la primera o a la tercera?- dijo Jean haciendo que Yuri entrara al juego rodando los ojos.</p><p>-A la primera, terminemos con esto- dijo el rubio entre dientes.</p><p>-De acuerdo- comenzó Yuuri con esta tontería.</p><p>Una vez que abrieron sus puños, Jean había ganado mientras el nipón lo miraba con cierta decepción y tristeza.</p><p>-Gana JJ, ¿Estás bien con eso?- preguntó Yuri con alzando una de sus cejas. En ese momento Yuuri sonrió ampliamente y asintió.</p><p>-Sí, claro, no puedo estar más de acuerdo.</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>Por la noche, su autoestima estaba por los suelos y su matrimonio se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada.</p><p>Y ahora Jean se encontraba teniendo sexo con su esposo mientras él veía el video de su boda con ese maldito infiel.</p><p>Mientras vestía su traje de bodas.</p><p>Comiendo helado.</p><p>…y vodka.</p><p>Lágrimas caían a caudales mientras veía cómo él y Víktor se juraban amor eterno frente a todos sus familiares. Pero aquello no duró demasiado, ya que comenzó a escuchar ruidos que provenían de su ventana.</p><p>Frunció el ceño levantándose de la cama para investigar la interrupción, se acercó a la ventana y la abrió sólo para llevarse la sorpresa de ver a Yuri abajó arrojado piedras.</p><p>-¡Yuuri! ¿Estás bien? Te he estado buscando todo el día ¿Puedes abrirme la puerta?- Yuuri lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y asintió bajando para abrirle a su amigo.</p><p>En cuanto vio a Yuuri, el rubio quedó confundido observando que estaba un poco ebrio, además de que vestía de blanco.</p><p>-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó una vez que subieron a la habitación del nipón y este se dejo caer en la cama gimoteando.</p><p>-Creo que tengo una crisis nerviosa- dijo sorbiendo por la nariz- ¿Esto se pondrá más difícil?</p><p>-Sí, lo será- soltó Yuri en un resoplido sentándose a un lado del nipón.</p><p>-¿Cuándo?</p><p>-No lo sé, estará mal por un tiempo, pero después será menos malo y un día…- dijo tomando la mano de Yuuri y acariciando la argolla que yacía en su mano izquierda- este anillo será sólo un anillo. Te lo quitarás y será algo que solías usar, un accesorio más, como tus lentes.</p><p>-Eso espero- suspiró Yuuri mirando al rubio con media sonrisa, estaba por levantarse para quitarse el traje cuando escucharon que alguien abría la puerta.</p><p>-¡Bebé! ¡Ya llegué!- Yuri miró al nipón con miedo mientras el azabache se levantaba asustado.</p><p>-Debería estar con JJ- susurró el rubio mientras Yuuri caminaba sin saber qué hacer.</p><p>-¡Mierda!</p><p>-¡¿Yuuri?!- el nombrado tomó a Yuri de los hombros y lo arrojó a su armario justo a tiempo ya que en segundos Víktor aparecía en la habitación.</p><p>-Cariño, llegaste temprano- dijo el nipón fingiendo una sonrisa mientras Víktor lo miraba extrañado.</p><p>-Sí, cancelé, pero ¿Por qué usas tu traje de bodas?</p><p>-Pues… ya sabes…a veces lo uso… costó demasiado para usarlo una sola vez- el ruso alzó una de sus cejas y sonrió.</p><p>-Si tú lo dices.</p><p>-Es muy hermoso, lo quiero usar siempre.</p><p>-Te ves muy bien- sonrió el mayor acercándose a su esposo tomándolo por la cintura.</p><p>-Gracias.</p><p>-Tengo una reunión de inversiones este fin de semana y quiero que vayas. Te pones un traje elegante y me das ideas- dijo acariciando su mejilla mientras Yuuri se sonrojaba.</p><p>-¡Bien!</p><p>-Bajaré por un trago- Yuuri asintió sintiendo los labios de su esposo en su mejilla dejándolo un poco descolocado, pero molesto y extrañado.</p><p>-Sí, perfecto- una vez que el mayor desapareció por la puerta, corrió hasta su armario sacando a Yuri, quien se dirigió hasta la ventana dispuesto a salir.</p><p>Yuuri le hacía señales para que se bajara por la enredadera que subía por su ventana mientras Yuri susurraba maldiciones pasando su cuerpo por la ventana, aunque no funcionó muy bien ya que resbaló cayendo sobre la jardinera, la cual había amortiguado el golpe.</p><p>El nipón lo miró desde arriba con una mueca mientras el rubio se levantaba sobándose la espalda para mirar a Yuuri mostrándole el dedo medio y desaparecer del lugar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ese fin de semana, Yuuri acompañó a Víktor a aquella reunión de inversionistas, quienes en cuanto vieron al nipón comenzaron a agradecerle todas esas ideas que le daba a su esposo, haciéndolo sentir importante dibujando una enorme sonrisa que le duraría toda la noche, la cual llegó enseguida junto con muchos tragos en su sistema.</p><p>Llegaron al hotel ebrios y riéndose de absolutamente todo, era como en la universidad, justo como se habían conocido: ebrios después de una fiesta.</p><p>-Recuerdo cuando vivíamos en ese pequeño departamento y ahora estamos en este lujoso hotel- sonrió Víktor llegando a la cama y arrojándose en ella.</p><p>-No era tan pequeño, era lindo- sonrió el nipón recostándose junto a su esposo y mirándolo a los ojos -Pero teníamos el baño en la cocina y cada vez que descargabas el agua, la ducha salía fría- dijo comenzando a reírse.</p><p>-Odiaba eso.</p><p>-Me encantaba ese departamento- soltó Yuuri en un suspiro con cierta nostalgia. Víktor sonrió de lado y acarició su mejilla -Creo que todo era más sencillo.</p><p>-Lo era.</p><p>-Soy feliz y quiero que seas feliz- susurró el ruso haciendo que el nipón lo mirara un tanto confundido o al menos sus sentimientos, hacía mucho que no lo miraba de esa manera.-¿Eres feliz?</p><p>-Lo soy, amor.</p><p>-No sería nada sin ti, Yuuri y sé que no todo está bien, pero estoy donde quiero estar.</p><p>-¿Me lo juras?- musitó el nipón acercándose a su esposo con un nudo en la garganta.</p><p>-Sí- finalizó Víktor antes de besarlo y hacerle el amor como hacía tanto no lo hacían o al menos eso pensaba Yuuri mientras su esposo lo hacía suyo.</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>Al día siguiente, Yuri y Jean esperaban a Yuuri en la casa del rubio, ahí le dirían cómo es que comenzarían con el plan de hundir a Víktor.</p><p>Aunque Yuuri tenía otros planes.</p><p>-Estoy feliz de verte, ha pasado tiempo- dijo Jean abrazando al nipón en cuanto entro al departamento de Yuri.</p><p>-JJ, han pasado dos días- aclaró Yuri.</p><p>-No importa, tuvimos un gran descubrimiento- sonrió Jean tomando la mano de Yuuri acercándolo a la sala en donde tenían un enorme pizarrón blanco con un plan.</p><p>-Un gran avance- sonrió Yuri emocionado yendo a la cocina y regresando con cervezas -JJ consiguió la contraseña de Víktor y entramos a su cuenta.</p><p>-¿En su computadora?</p><p>-¡Sí! Apareció con su computadora el día que nos vimos y estaba trabajando en nuestra “cita”- dijo Jean haciendo comillas con sus dedos.</p><p>-¿Tuvieron sexo?- preguntó Yuuri en un susurro.</p><p>-¡No! Te pusiste tan triste que no pude hacerlo-negó Jean con una enorme sonrisa.</p><p>-Dile- dijo Yuri dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.</p><p>-Le dije que tenía clamidia.</p><p>-Oh… no ¿De verdad?- soltó Yuuri fingiendo una sonrisa.</p><p>-Y con eso no podemos tener sexo- aclaró Jean feliz tomando su cerveza y dándole un sorbo.</p><p>-Además de ser un maldito infiel, es un ladrón, Yuuri. Mira lo que encontré- sonrió Yuri soltando la bomba y parándose junto al pizarrón- Esta es la lista de nuevas empresas en las que Víktor ha invertido. Tres están en el extranjero, pero sólo tiene documentación anónima. No tiene junta directiva ni correo electrónico y… opera perdida en Suiza- finalizó con una sonrisa afilada bastante orgulloso- Ahí está, Yuuri, se llama Service Circuit.</p><p>-Pues anoche estuvo hablando de esa empresa y van a invertir dinero en ella- dijo confundido frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>-¡Es parte de la estafa, Yuuri!- soltó el rubio alzando los brazos tratando de convencer a su amigo.</p><p>-Sólo tenemos que ver en qué banco trabaja- agregó Jean con una enorme sonrisa sabiendo que era gato encerrado.</p><p>-No, yo estuve ahí, chicos y se veían tan seguros y felices. Víktor los está haciendo ricos- continuó Yuuri ahora con una sonrisa.</p><p>-¡Robando! Hacer dinero para ellos es sólo una forma de cómo lo hace- Yuuri negó y estaba por continuar con su perorata, pero Jean lo interrumpió.</p><p>-Espera, ¿Qué sucede, Yuuri?</p><p>-Nada, es sólo que creo que es más complicado de lo que creíamos- Yuri lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y de repente los abrió, señalándolo.</p><p>-¡Te acostaste con él!- soltó provocando que Yuuri comenzando a boquear sin saber qué decir -¿Una noche y vuelves a ser el esposo sumiso? No puedo creerlo.</p><p>-¡¿Y qué debería hacer?!</p><p>-Literalmente jodió tu cerebro- dijo bastante cabreado haciendo que Yuuri lo mirara ofendido.</p><p>-¿Y qué? Tal vez tenga que perdonar a la gente y seguir adelante.</p><p>-¿Acaso te pidió perdón?- el nipón boqueó de nuevo -No ¿Verdad?</p><p>-Si tuvieras algo que perder lo entenderías, Yuri, entenderías lo difícil que es para mí.</p><p>-¿Qué? ¿Tener un esposo infiel a tú lado?</p><p>-¡Basta!- soltó Jean levantándose de su lugar mirándolos alternadamente.</p><p>-Las cosas cambiaron este fin de semana. Él fue diferente- continuó Yuuri mirando al rubio e ignorando a Jean.</p><p>-¿En serio? ¿Eso crees?- dijo Yuri alzando una de sus cejas con una sonrisa ausente de humor y tomando su celular comenzando a escribir un mensaje de texto ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos.</p><p>-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Jean en un susurro sabiendo lo que el rubio hacía.</p><p>-Viendo si Víktor quiere salir conmigo.</p><p>-¡¿Qué te sucede?!- soltó el canadiense ofendido. Yuuri, por su parte, observó esto con la boca abierta para enseguida acercarse al rubio bastante cabreado.</p><p>-Todo está mal contigo y ¿Sabes qué? Ahora mismo me siento como un idiota por confiar en ti en lugar que a él. Se acabó- soltó con lágrimas en el rostro y dándose la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta. Jean miró a Yuri bastante decepcionado y saliendo detrás del nipón.</p><p>-Yuuri ¡Espera!</p><p>El rubio resopló molesto arrojando su celular al sofá y yendo a cerrar la puerta llevando sus manos a su cabello en una clara señal de hartazgo y desesperación. Se dejó caer en el sofá con sus manos en el rostro negando.</p><p>De pronto su celular vibró.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Víktor (cerdo infiel)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>El viernes estoy libre. Te necesito bebé.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-Imbécil.</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>Por la noche, Yuri recibió un correo mientras estaba haciendo un par de papeleos. Suspiró abriéndolo y sonriendo en cuanto vio que se trataba de Otabek.</p><p>El mensaje era sencillo, una foto y una frase.</p><p>Era la imagen de un plano de aquel espacio vacío de la casa que le había gustado, el plano tenía dibujado un tejado, ventanas y una mesa con una taza.</p><p>
  <em>Tenías razón.</em>
</p><p>Yuri sonrió negando y tomó su celular para enviarle un texto.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yuri Plisetsky </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Te lo dije.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Otabek Altin</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Estoy en la ciudad y Yuuri esta de un humor de perros, ¿Quieres ir a cenar?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yuri Plisetsky</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Claro</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Después de eso sonrió levantándose para darse una ducha rápida e ir a cenar con ese divertido hombre.</p><p>-¿Y no sabes nada de JJ tampoco?- preguntó Otabek una vez que Yuri le contó todo lo que había sucedido esa tarde.</p><p>-No- negó frunciendo los labios -Y si pienso que Jean no quiere verme es porque hice algo en verdad malo.</p><p>-Creo que eres demasiado duro contigo.</p><p>-No lo sé. Me importa mucho la gente y de repente hago algo hiriente.</p><p>-Bueno, al menos sabes que te equivocas- Yuri sonrió -Pero mi hermano es demasiado obstinado y nadie escarmienta en cabeza ajena. Él debe darse cuenta que Víktor es un imbécil.</p><p>-Deberíamos romperle la nariz.</p><p>-Quería hacerlo, pero Yuuri no me dejó.</p><p>-¿Siempre haces lo que dice?- preguntó sonriendo.</p><p>-Yuuri es mi hermano mayor, aunque parezca lo contrario. Desde que nos hicimos familia prometí protegerlo, es demasiado vulnerable- Yuri asintió dándole la razón- Pero a veces hay que dejar que las personas aprendan lecciones, sólo así se forma el carácter.</p><p>-Qué duro- Otabek se alzó de hombros y sonrió de lado- Bueno, lo siento, por lo general soy una cita divertida.</p><p>-Me estoy divirtiendo.</p><p>-¿En serio?</p><p>-No mucho, pero… algo- bromeó haciendo que Yuri le arrojara su servilleta de tela.</p><p>-Deberías pensar en ser más agradable conmigo porque no estoy seguro de que me gustes aún.</p><p>-Creo que te gusto- dijo bastante seguro haciendo que el rubio rodara los ojos.</p><p>-¿Ah sí? Ya lo veremos.</p><p>El resto de la noche cenaron entre bromas y uno que otro consejo para arreglar el problema con sus amigos, sabía que había ido demasiado lejos con Yuuri y quería pedirle una disculpa, pero no lo haría hasta que este se diera cuenta del hombre con el que estaba y eso estaba por ocurrir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Amigo en la adversidad... amigo de verdad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se encontraba bastante triste a pesar de haber decidido quedarse con Víktor, pero el hecho de haber discutido con Yuri lo tenía muy desanimado.</p><p>Desayunaba en silencio junto a su esposo, quien revisaba un par de cosas en su portátil mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pan francés a la boca. Yuuri negó tratando de alejar sus pensamientos y sonrió mirando al platinado, se levantó mordiéndose el labio y arrojándose a su regazo para comenzar a besarlo.</p><p>Víktor lo miró extrañado y enseguida lo alejó fingiendo un ataque de tos dejando a Yuuri con el rostro confundido.</p><p>-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?</p><p>-Lo siento, no me siento bien, amor, no te me acerques- dijo aclarándose la garganta- Estoy un poco enfermo.</p><p>-¿De qué?</p><p>-Fui al médico ayer y me dio medicamento, dice que hay un virus dando vueltas- soltó alejando a su esposo y levantándose para ir hasta su portafolio de donde sacó un frasco con pastillas- Deberías tomártelas también.</p><p>-Pero yo no estoy enfermo.</p><p>-Por eso lo tomas antes, para no enfermarte- dijo el mayor sonriéndole mientras el nipón tomaba el frasco lentamente y en silencio. Víktor subió a lavarse los dientes y en cuanto bajó Yuuri se encontraba lavando los platos.</p><p>-Lo siento, amor ¿Dijiste algo sobre Suiza?- preguntó el nipón haciendo que Víktor lo mirara extrañado para enseguida sonreír y besar su mejilla listo para ir al trabajo.</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>Yuri suspiró cuando el timbre de su casa se escuchó, esperaba que no fuese su padre de nuevo hablándole de su nuevo amante.</p><p>Aunque se llevó una enorme sorpresa al asomarse por la mirilla.</p><p>-Pasa- dijo con media sonrisa al abrir la puerta encontrándose con un Yuuri sonrojado, parecía avergonzado.</p><p>-Lo siento.</p><p>-Yo lo siento- dijo el rubio cerrando la puerta y llevándose una mano a la cabeza para rascarse con nerviosismo, pedir disculpas era algo que no hacía con frecuencia- Me siento tan mal con lo que hice.</p><p>-No, tenías razón en todo. Todavía me engaña y me trata como si estuviera ciego, pero no lo estoy- negó Yuuri sintiéndose como un idiota.</p><p>-No lo estás- musitó el rubio acercándose para envolverlo en un abrazo. Yuuri sonrió y sorbió por la nariz para enseguida separarse para mirarlo emocionado.</p><p>-Mira, encontré esto- dijo tendiéndole un sobre- son instrucciones para realizar transferencias a Suiza. Víktor irá esta semana y dijiste que debíamos saber en qué banco opera ¿no? Entonces vamos a Suiza y atrapémoslo- sonrió el azabache triunfal mientras Yuri le dedicaba una mirada cansada.</p><p>-Yuuri, lo siento, no puedo- el mayor lo miró frunciendo el ceño- No puedo quedarme en este asunto de Víktor para siempre. No puedo y si lo investigo y voy a Suiza contigo aún seguiré involucrado, así que no puedo hacerlo más. Lo siento.</p><p>-No, lo entiendo- negó Yuuri sonriendo con resignación y un tanto desanimado- Bien, debo irme.</p><p>-Oye, gracias.</p><p>-¿Por qué?</p><p>-Por básicamente forzarme a ser tu amigo.</p><p>-Querías ser mi amigo también, sólo que no lo sabías- sonrió Yuuri haciendo que el rubio soltara una carcajada y asintiera.</p><p>-Sí, bueno…</p><p>-Saliste de una ventana por mí.</p><p>-Tú me empujaste.</p><p>-No- negó sonriendo- Bueno, sí- finalizó abriendo la puerta.</p><p>-¿Me mantengo en contacto?</p><p>-Por favor, necesitamos beber tequila.</p><p>-Genial- asintió Yuri cerrando la puerta con un deje de nostalgia.</p><p>Se dio la vuelta y torció el gesto al darse cuenta que el nipón había dejado los papeles sobre la mesa, suspiró alejando el estúpido impulso de revisarlos, aunque fue imposible. Los tomó entre sus manos leyendo entre líneas comenzando a deformársele el rostro con la incredulidad de ver la firma de Yuuri en todos esos papeles.</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>Yuuri llegó al aeropuerto de Suiza mirando a su alrededor sin conocer nada ni a nadie, pero ya estaba ahí y su objetivo era claro. Suspiró comenzando a andar con su maleta hacia la salida y en cuanto salió volvió a mirar a todas partes buscando un taxi, aunque no fue eso lo que encontró.</p><p>-¡Yuuri!- escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre y se acercó hasta encontrar a Yuri y a Jean en una camioneta alzando los brazos saludándolo.</p><p>-¡Vinieron!- gritó antes de correr hacía sus amigos y arrojarse a sus brazos y enseguida ponerse en camino hacía el dichoso banco.</p><p>-¿Recuerdas las indicaciones de transferencia que me diste?- dijo Yuri mientras manejaba con Jean y Yuuri detrás. El nipón asintió frunciendo el ceño- Pues ¿Adivina de quién es la firma en los papeles de Service Circuit?</p><p>-¿De Víktor?</p><p>-¡No! Tú eres el CEO, él te usa para crear la compañía y el hijo de perra puso tu nombre- el nipón negó lentamente tomando los papeles que Jean le ofrecía para verificar que el rubio dijese la verdad- Si hay algún fraude y todo se les desmorona se irán contra ti porque eres su plan de escape. Incluso podrías ir a prisión.</p><p>-No quiero ir a prisión ¡Terminaré muerto!- gritó a punto de llorar, pero Jean sonrió y negó tomando su mano.</p><p>-No irás a prisión.</p><p>-¡Mi maldito nombre está en todo!</p><p>-Esa es una buena noticia, tu nombre está en todo- sonrió Yuri por el retrovisor.</p><p>-¿Qué significa eso?</p><p>-Que necesitamos encontrar a Víktor y a su auto- finalizó mientras Jean tomaba a Yuuri entre sus brazos y trataba de tranquilizarlo.</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>Gracias al GPS de Yuuri, encontraron al imbécil de Víktor, quien entraba a un hotel bastante lujoso, entraron al lugar y fingieron sólo querer desayunar en el restaurante, el cual era igual de lujoso y costoso. Por suerte la tarjeta de Jean tenía suficientes fondos.</p><p>-Nunca nos dijiste que eras millonario.</p><p>-Bueno, como biólogo marino me pagan bastante bien, además mi abuela me dejó una fortuna- sonrió el canadiense orgulloso.</p><p>Fueron hasta el bar de la alberca y ahí se instalaron dispuestos a encontrar a Víktor, quien, unas horas después apareció junto a un chico apuesto.</p><p>-Cada vez que uso binoculares ese tipo tiene un nuevo amante- dijo Yuuri desde su asiento con los binoculares en el rostro.</p><p>-No lo sé, pero parece que no puede vivir sin sexo- dijo Yuri torciendo el gesto mientras le daba un sorbo a su margarita.</p><p>-Pues aquí es el final del camino.</p><p>-Yo digo que si nos vamos hasta mañana probemos lo que Suiza nos ofrece- sonrió Jean haciendo reír a sus amigos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. En el pecado llevarás la penitencia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de ser convencidos por Jean para salir a pasear, llegaron a un bar para poder beber y bailar, en donde los tres enseguida pidieron tragos y fueron a la pista.</p><p>-¡Tres Martini!- pidió Yuuri una siguiente ronda con una enorme sonrisa, cuando de pronto un chico bastante alto y apuesto se acercó al trío.</p><p>-¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó el chico con un perfecto inglés.</p><p>-¿Yo?- soltó el nipón bastante extrañado y tocándose el pecho. Yuri le sonrió y Jean le asintió en cuanto los miró, asintiéndole a ese hombre apuesto y aceptando su invitación- Claro.</p><p>Yuri y Jean lo miraron con una sonrisa y enseguida el canadiense tomó su celular y se tomó una selfie.</p><p>-¿A quién le envías fotos?</p><p>-Comencé a salir con alguien- dijo Jean bastante emocionado con una enorme sonrisa contagiando al rubio.</p><p>-¡Cuéntame!</p><p>-Es… una locura- sonrió negando- No sé a dónde irá, pero siento mariposas cada vez que me escribe o que lo veo.</p><p>-De acuerdo, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es no pensar tan profundo. Mientras funcione todo irá bien- soltó Yuri tomando la mano de su amigo dándole ánimos.</p><p>-¡Oigan!- gritó Yuuri interrumpiéndolos mostrando los pasos audaces que ese hombre le bailaba. El nipón lucía feliz y relajado plantando una sonrisa sincera en sus amigos de verlo feliz por primera vez.</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>Por la mañana Yuri se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el balcón de la habitación, abrió la puerta y enseguida sintió el aire gélido de las montañas suizas haciendo que su cuerpo temblara momentáneamente antes de tomar la frazada que llevaba y se la acomodase mejor sobre su cuerpo.</p><p>Yuuri salió detrás de él colocando su mentón sobre el hombro del rubio lanzando un suspiro y enseguida bajar la mirada para ver su mano izquierda, justo donde descansaba el anillo de bodas.</p><p>Suspiró y se alejó de Yuri para tomar la pieza de oro y lazarla por el balcón recibiendo una mirada sorprendida por parte del rubio.</p><p>Sonrió.</p><p>Sonrió y lo abrazó sintiendo la calidez de su amigo, pero enseguida sintiendo que Jean los abrazaba a ambos consolidando con eso el extraño vínculo que habían forjado. Así que eso se sentía tener amigos.</p><p>Salieron de su hotel para enseguida ir al banco y hacer un par de transacciones que necesitaban para tumbar al idiota de Víktor y Yuuri no tenía ni una duda.</p><p>Bajó del auto, miró a sus amigos antes de lanzar un suspiró y caminar hacía el banco, era el final del camino.</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>Cuando Víktor regresó a su oficina después de ese delicioso fin de semana en Suiza con ese nuevo chico, se veía radiante y feliz, pero sobre todo muy emocionado porque Yuri lo había citado en su oficina, seguro ese rubio estaba caliente y quería tener un encuentro rápido en su oficina.</p><p>-¿Puedo ayudarlo?</p><p>-Busco a Yuri Plisetsky- sonrió el platinado colocando su brazo sobre el escritorio de Mila sonriéndole con coquetería. La pelirroja hizo una mueca que rayaba en el asco.</p><p>-Oh, ¿Eres el famoso Víktor?</p><p>-Sí, eso creo.</p><p>-Encantada de conocerte, soy Mila- sonrió estrechando su mano con una enorme sonrisa.</p><p>-¿Has escuchado sobre mí?- preguntó Víktor extrañado, pero sintiéndose halagado.</p><p>-Claro que sí, me dijeron que Yuri te espera en la sala de conferencias.</p><p>-¿Conferencias? No, yo…</p><p>-Soy asistente de Yuri y él me dijo que sería una cita ahí- sonrió la pelirroja saliendo de su escritorio acercándose a Víktor para tomarlo del brazo y guiarlo a la sala. El platinado la siguió bastante extrañado, pero quizá Yuri quería tener sexo en ese lugar para que no los escucharan.</p><p>La joven sonreía encantada y una vez que llegaron al lugar abrió la puerta dejándolo pasar y cerrando inmediatamente.</p><p>Víktor frunció el ceño y el color de su rostro se fue al suelo en cuanto vio quienes estaban sentados en la enorme mesa del lugar.</p><p>Ahí estaban Yuuri, Jean y Yuri.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Epílogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Hola, Víktor- saludó Yuuri con una sonrisa y sus manos cruzadas en la enorme mesa del salón.</p><p>-Vaya, esto es incómodo- sonrió el platinado llevándose una mano al pelo en un gesto nervioso.</p><p>-Quiero el divorcio.</p><p>-No me hagas esto, Yuuri, te amo- dijo mirando al nipón con tristeza mientras este le dedicaba una mueca de asco.</p><p>-Es muy tarde para eso, Víktor.</p><p>-Por favor- pidió el platinado acercándose al trío- he cometido errores, pero ¿Quién no?</p><p>-De acuerdo, pero cuando duermes con tantas personas no es un error, cariño, es patológico.</p><p>-Lo es, pero podemos resolverlo, puedo cambiar, puedes ayudarme a cambiar- sonrió y continuó hablando como si los otros dos no estuviesen ahí.</p><p>-¿Cuántos hubo, Víktor?</p><p>-¿Amoríos? Los que estás viendo- dijo señalando a Yuri y a Jean, quienes le dedicaron un gesto con el dedo medio- Bueno, quizá uno más, dos talvez o cinco- dijo comenzando a ponerse nervioso hasta que se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza- ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! Recibo más traseros que un inodoro. Soy inseguro, tengo problemas, pero eso no quiere decir que no me importe- Yuri soltó una risa burlona- Ellos fueron un amorío y lo saben- musitó dirigiéndose de nuevo a los chicos quien comenzaron a reírse- Excepto Yuri, eso era exclusivo.</p><p>-Púdrete.</p><p>-Me dijiste que te ibas a divorciar y nos mudaríamos a la Toscana- dijo Jean alzando una de sus oscuras cejas.</p><p>-Te lo dije, pero te mentí- sonrió el platinado.</p><p>-Víktor, eres un verdadero pedazo de mierda-</p><p>-Sí, lo eres- secundaron Jean y Yuri asintiendo.</p><p>-Y sin importar con cuantos hombres duermas o cuantos autos y ropa compres, nada podrá llenar ese hueco dentro de ti. Eres un hombre vacío- espetó Yuri apretando los dientes provocando que Víktor sonriera- Si no fueras tan desagradable como lo eres talvez no hubiera sabido que necesitaba cambiar.</p><p>-Eres genial, me caes mejor ahora- dijo el nipón tomando la mano del rubio, quien le sonrió.</p><p>-En fin, hablando de cambios- continuó Yuri sacando un sobre de su portafolio y lanzándolo por la enorme mesa hasta Víktor, quien frunció el ceño.</p><p>-¿Qué es esto?</p><p>-Los papeles del divorcio- explicó el rubio sonriendo- Somos dueños de todo lo que posees, Víktor y el número al final es nuestro valor neto.</p><p>-¿Creen que pueden quitarme todo mi dinero? Están locos- soltó el mayor con burla mientras agitaba el sobre.</p><p>-No, tiene razón- agregó Yuuri- Somos socios por igual, al 50%, aunque tuvimos que reducir significativamente tu parte- Víktor frunció el ceño abriendo el sobre comenzando a leer los papeles y buscando la cuenta de Suiza… la cual ahora se encontraba en ceros.</p><p>-¿Qué…? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué está en cero?- preguntó mirándolos con cierto temor.</p><p>-¿Te refieres al dinero que robaste de Service Circuit?- le dijo Jean aún sonriendo.</p><p>-No sé nada sobre eso.</p><p>-Sí, cariño, yo tampoco- soltó Yuuri fingiendo estar confundido- Pero aparentemente soy el CEO, de hecho, de todas tus compañías, así que vacíe tus cuentas y… estás quebrado- sonrió alzándose de hombros mientras Yuri asentía orgulloso.</p><p>-¿Cómo?</p><p>-Revisamos tus cuentas y lo hicimos, eso sucede cuando haces enojar a tu gente- espetó Yuri inclinándose sobre la mesa dándole énfasis a sus palabras.</p><p>-¿Entonces ustedes me robaron? ¡Los tres!- soltó Víktor comenzando a reírse, parecía que había perdido la cabeza- Claro que no, ustedes no tienen las agallas.</p><p>-¿En serio? ¿Acaso no notas un rico aire helado suizo en nosotros?- soltó Jean con un aire coqueto.</p><p>-No sé qué sucede con ustedes, pero por su bien espero que estén mintiendo, porque tu nombre está en todos los contratos, tú eres el responsable de todo- musitó entre dientes señalando a Yuuri, quien sonrió- Así que no me vengas con tonterías, cariño, porque si vaciaste esa cuenta eres que va a caer en el hoyo- Yuri resopló cansado mientras el nipón miraba a su esposo con media sonrisa.</p><p>-Pensé que dirías eso, luego Yuri me explicó algo llamado restitución.</p><p>-Considéralo una  devolución, por ello se lo mostramos a Phichit, tu inversionista- agregó Jean ladeando el rostro.</p><p>-¿Se lo mostraron a Phichit? ¿Lo incluyeron en esta estupidez? - en ese momento, Mila hizo pasar al tailandés a la sala, mirando al trío y después dirigiéndole a Víktor una mueca bastante molesta- Hola, amigo… yo… no sé lo que te dijeron estos tres, pero tienen una crisis de grupo- sonrió acercándose al moreno quien lo miró con enojo.</p><p>-No me dijeron nada, Víktor, me lo mostraron. Se terminó, ya no serás incluido en mis empresas de ahora en adelante.</p><p>-¡¿Por él?! ¿Es una broma? ¡¿Me despides ahora?!</p><p>-Es por lo menos que deberías preocuparte- soltó Phichit señalándolo- La única razón por la que no irás a prisión es porque tu esposo devolvió todo el dinero.</p><p>-No, no, son mentiras ¡Tonterías! ¡Todo es una mierda! Mi esposo no es un genio criminal, ¡Su cerebro está muerto! ¡Es mi dinero!- comenzó a gritar haciendo una rabieta comenzando a golpear el piso con sus pies para enseguida darse la vuelta y golpearse el rostro con la puerta. Al parecer no había notado lo cerca que estaba.</p><p>Se tomó el puente de la nariz dirigiéndoles una última mirada y saliendo del lugar dejando al trío mirándose con una enorme sonrisa.</p><p>Víktor salió del edificio sólo para encontrarse que estaban remolcando su auto.</p><p>-¡Oye! No puedes hacer eso.</p><p>-Ya lo enganché- dijo el joven alzándose de hombros.</p><p>-¡Es un auto de 300 mil!- el chico lo miró de pies a cabeza y se dio la vuelta.</p><p>-Puedes costearlo- finalizó dejando a Víktor con el rostro colorado por el coraje y comenzando a hacer otra rabieta importándole poco que la gente que pasaba a su lado lo mirara extrañados.</p><p>Con lo que tampoco contaba es que lentamente se acercaba Celestino, el padre de Yuri, quien en cuanto estuvo lo suficiente cerca tocó su hombro. Víktor lo miró extrañado y aprovechando aquello, el moreno le propinó una patada en los testículos.</p><p>-La próxima vez llama a un plomero- dijo sonriendo y dándose la vuelta.</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>Unas semanas después, los amigos se citaron en un lindo restaurante para cenar y poder ponerse al día.</p><p>-Quiero brindar por mis maravillosos amigos, amigos que aman cada parte de mí- dijo Yuuri alzando su copa de champaña recibiendo dos sonrisas.</p><p>-Y aunque alguien nos unió no debemos acostarnos con el mismo tipo nunca más- agregó Jean haciendo que sus amigos negaran enseguida.</p><p>-¡Salud!</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>Yuuri ahora trabaja en la empresa de Phichit desarrollando ideas millonarias y es el CEO de varias empresas exitosas, además de que está saliendo con el guapo tailandés.</p><p>Otabek y Yuri se enamoraron y se casaron, adoptaron una gata y ahora el rubio bebe su café en la casa de la playa… aunque el sol lo deslumbre.</p><p>Y Jean… él y Celestino convirtieron las mariposas en realidad y siguen el verano alrededor del mundo gracias al trabajo del canadiense. Yuri se niega a llamarlo padre.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero les haya gustado mis amores.</p><p>Besos inmensos!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero les haya gustado, estará muy divertida.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>